Supernatural
by Noah15
Summary: Something sinister,something evil, has awoken on shadow falls after 3 thousand years, and its up to one 1 one chosen hero and his friends to stop it, or will the evil drag them down along with it? DEREKxLUCAS, DEREKxBRIAN LATER ON
1. Death Angels

**OK HERE ARE THE WARNINGS SO *NARROWS MY EYES* YOU CANT GET MAD**

***THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE BEGINNING OF CHOSEN AT NIGHTFALL**

***SLIGHT SLASH**

***SPOILERS**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SHADOW FALLS OR THE CHARACTERS, I JUST USE THEM TO MY FUN ADVANTAGE**

….

''Derek!'' lucas called to him his voice double toned and his eyes glowing a burnt orange.

''get back he's too strong !'' lucas shouted in a worried tone.

''no,i-I wont leave you Lucas!'' Derek shouted at him just after he said that something roared behind Derek

''run!'' Lucas shouted at him. He didn't argue with that one. He started to run but it caught onto his shirt and its teeth scraped his back and he fell.

''agh!'' Derek shouted as the creature closed its teeth onto his neck.

…..

''ahh!'' Derek shot up into a sitting position on his bed. He was soaked in sweat he wiped some of it off of his forehead. Brian dashed into his room with a worried expression his eye's glowing red.

''what happened Derek!?" Brian asked him worriedly

''nothing, just a dream'' Derek replied _a weird one, as if I give a shit what happens to kylies pet dog_ Derek's heart squeezed at the painful memory

''_Derek, Im sorry I pick Lucas though'' _she didn't even sound like she cared about his feelings. But what surprised him the most is that , he felt worried of the mutt. he looked over at the worried vampire.

''im ok Brian'' Derek told him reassuringly. He leaned back and went back to sleep. Soon Dereks alarm was blaring at him at around 8. ''ugh before they started this stupid school, we didn't have to get up this damn early'' Derek groaned as he got up and padded into the bathroom. He passed Brian on his way there. 'wattup sexy'' Brian joked ''dude stop being gay'' Derek joked back. He entered the bathroom and brushed his teeth and then showerd. He walked out and entered his room. He put on a light blue t-shirt and some black Skinny's and Blue vans. He grabbed his backpack and headed to the school building he passed Kyle on the way there. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

''whatever bitch'' he muttered under his breath.

''I heard that 'fairy' '' she told him

''whatever lizard'' he told her and continued walking towards the school building. He walked over to his 1st period class and slid into his seat Lucas slid in next to him. Derek looked over to the werewolf.

_I can see why Kylie picked him over me _he thought to himself. Lucas Grinned when he caught Derek looking at him

'' see something you like,Tinkerbell?'' Lucas told him in a sarcastic tone. Derek rolled his eyes at the Werewolf

''whatever ,Fido'' he shot back. Lucas was about to say something back but the teacher walked in. ''alright class pull out your books we are reading this whole class period, pull out you're A.R books , you will be graded upon this so do not pretend to read and play on your phone'' the teacher concluded. And that is exactly what Derek and Lucas did , played on they're cell phones. Then Mr. Lennon started walking towards them. Derek and Lucas froze thinking that the teacher was gonna confiscate they're phones. But nope he just told them the Holiday wanted to see them in her office. The two Supernaturals got up and walked over to Holiday's office.

''ok, I know you two will not be the most most comfortable with this '' Holiday sighed deeply

'' but for some unknown reason to me, the Death Angels want to see you, I didn't ask why though,but im sure you two are not in trouble '' she concluded both Derek and Lucas paled up but got up and walked over to the fall's.

''any idea why they want to see us Derek?'' Lucas asked

''Nope not a clue Lucas'' Derek replied matter of factly soon they were at the falls and sure enough there was a ghostly figure right there, both Derek and Lucas paled up

'' there is a great evil coming to shadow falls'' it hissed

'' this evil hasn't been here for 3 thousand years'' it continued

'' and we are not to partake in its undoing, that's what you young ones are here for'' it concluded Both Derek and Lucas looked at each and said ''us!'' at the same time

''now not to worry I will give the each of you unique gift's so you can battle this evil'' it told them

''umm what kind of 'unique' gift's are we talking about '' Lucas asked suddenly interested

'' well for you,young lucas, I am giving you the power of earth, and the ability to shift at will '' it told Lucas and Lucas Grinned like a Cheshire cat. It turned to Derek.

''and for you, young Derek, I am turning you into a Chameleon,and giving you the power of lightning''

''a-a chameleon?, like Kyle? '' Derek asked suddenly interested

'' yes and the mentality to use this power naturally'' it told them

''nice!'' Derek exclaimed

''and to both of you, I will turn you into protectors'' it finallised

''awsome they both shouted'' and soon after the death angel touched both they're foreheads


	2. lets talk, chameleon to chameleon

** So IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER ENJOY =)**

**Derek: im a chameleon yay!**

**Lucas:*sigh* chill man**

**Derek: why, jealous?**

**Lucas:*sigh* nope doofus, your just stupid**

**Me: save the banter for the storie guys**

…**.. **

Searing hot lightning like energy surged through the two teenagers. And then just like that the pain was gone.

''hey! That hurt!'' Derek gasped. Lucas just stood there with his hand against a tree panting.

'' would you like me to remove your gift's ?'' the creature asked threateningly

''no,no,no,no'' Derek shot back.

''ok leave then I have no use of you…for now'' it concluded

The two teens walked down the road back to camp when they where intercepted by Kyle

'' umm Lucas can I speak to Derek alone'' she told her Boyfriend he stood there for a couple of seconds but continued to walk down the road as soon as Lucas was gone kyle was on Derek

'' listen punk-ass, I know you're a chameleon now, I didn't even need to check, the D.A (death angels) told me'' she seethed Derek frowned

'' and you're a crazy ass bitch if you believe I will let you get off with it, you don't deserve that power 'fairy' '' she continued Derek gave her a hurt look but she continued on

'' your too much of a dumb ass , that's also why I dumped your punk ass'' she shifted her pattern into a vampire's pattern as a tear rolled down Derek's cheek and delivered a swift kick to his jaw sending him flying. When he finally landed she blurred toward's him and punched him in the face. Blood spurted out of his nose. He looked away not standing to look at her anymore

'' take it as a warning, cause if I see you even attempting to use that un-deserved power, I will HURT you, understand?'' she demanded but Derek kept his mouth shut. She wrapped her hands around his neck and squeezed cutting of his air.

'' I said to you understand ? '' she repeated

''y-yes I u-understand Kyle" he choked out. She released him he rubbed his neck coughing and wiped his bloody nose. Tears continued to roll down his cheek. Seconds later Lucas came out from the woods. When he saw Derek he rushed over to him. '' Derek!'' he knelt down next to the Chameleon.

'' who did this?'' Lucas asked curiously.

'' why do you care?'' Derek snapped at him

'' because, physical abuse isn't right Derek'' he replied then realization dawned on Lucas.

" Kyle did it didn't she ?'' he asked perceptively. Derek looked away but Lucas made him look at him

'' Derek did Kylie do this ?'' Lucas asked Derek

''y-yes, it was that stupid ass bitch'' Derek snapped

'' I knew it, ever since she found out she was a chameleon she has changed drastically'' Lucas growled

_Well for someone who is only here because he hates physical abuse, you sure are pissed_

Derek thought to himself with a smirk. Lucas caught his smirk

''what's so funny'' he chuckled

''nothing'' Derek replied and Lucas helped Derek up and the walked back to camp

**Derek:really kylie!*rubs my sore jaw*that hurt!**

**Kylie:im sorry! , I didn't mean too, epic made me do it**

**Lucas: yeah epic you're a jerk**

**Me:hey, I give the readers what they want**

**ok here was chapter 2 hope you liked it and chapter 3 will be even longer soo R&R pleeeeeess**


	3. tickle fight!

**Ok so im back with yet again another chapter, and this one's longer, happy now? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own shadow falls or the characters**

**Derek: you just make us do things we otherwise wouldn't do**

**Me:*winks* yep**

**Lucas: ok now lets get this story on the road**

**Me: Aight lets do this**

…...

Before they got back to camp Derek's nose had healed, but his jaw was still sore. _hmm I wonder _Derek envisioned his pattern looking like that of shape shifter's . Lucas looked at Dereks forehead and his eyebrow started to twitch.

'' you're a shape shifter now, cool'' he said amused.

''I know right'' Derek replied before he knew it he was looking at a huge pitch black wolf,

'' wow its not even the full moon yet dude'' Derek replied as Lucas shifted back into a human form.

''yeah I know '' Lucas replied matter of factly. As soon as they got back to camp they went back to disliking each other.

'' peace out, fido '' Derek teased

'' bye , tinkerbell'' Lucas replied, Derek shifted his pattern back to half fae. Instead of heading over to to class Derek headed over to his cabin. Brian greeted him as soon as he got inside

''wattup sexy'' he joked

''nuthin beautiful'' Derek joked back. And headed into his room. He laid himself back on his bed and replayed the events in his mind.

…...

Lucas replayed the events in his mind slowly.

''damn'' he sighed. _im not gonna lie, sometimes, Derek's hot whenever, he's not fucking with me_ Lucas thought to himself recalling the moment when he caught the fae staring at him. He didn't know why, but he was so pissed when he found Derek like that on the floor, witch confused him because usually Derek was a pretty good fighter, but kylie didn't have to do that. Lucas had no idea why she did what she did but that was one time too many. He stood up off his bed and strode over to Kylies cabin. He knocked on the door and Kyle answered immediately.

'' watt up beautiful'' she told him while leaning into him, but he shoved her back.

''no, Kylie, what you did to Derek was wrong'' Lucas told her seriously. Kylie made a pissed of face.

'' so the 'fairy' snitched huh'' she snapped at him. For some reason Lucas wanted to punch her for calling him a 'fairy', but he thought better of it. So he took a deep breath instead.

'' no, I went back to ask im a question about what the DA said to us, but instead I find him all fucked up Kylie!'' he told her suddenly pissed. She was about to say something but he didn't give her the chance.

'' and the only reason he didn't beat the living shit out of you was because he loved you, but I guess now that you know what you are, I guess you don't need him protecting you anymore now do you ?'' he told her his voice dripping with venom.

'' that stupid little retard doesn't deserve to have that sort of power!, my grandmother died because of that power, my grandfather lived in hiding because of it, and me, me Lucas!, I went all this time without knowing what I was, people making fun of me, and then suddenly he just gets it'' she growled at him, but then she sighed and said

'' what im saying is that, we ''true'' chameleon's worked hard to get this power, and suddenly he has it, and with full control from what the DA told me, and me, I barely got the hang of it now as it is'' she finished

Lucas's eyes changed to bright orange.

''but that's no reason to be a little bitch Kylie!, or to beat him up, after all that he did for you Kylie, you know what im done, were done Kylie!'' Lucas yelled at her and stormed out. He heard her shriek behind him but that made him smile. _wonder what Derek's up to_ Lucas thought to himself as he headed over to Derek's cabin.

…...

'' wake up up Derek'' Lucas told Derek while shaking him awake. Derek blinked twice and groaned.

''what? " Derek replied in a groggy tone

'' I came because I wanted to talk about what the DA told us'' Lucas replied

" oh'' Derek told him sitting up and fully awake

''I was just sitting here thinking about that, but I went out cold '' Derek told Lucas , Lucas chuckled

'' that's cute'' Lucas told him. Derek turned red.

'' umm, well anyway, they wouldn't give us a new power, or in our case power's , unless this evil, is extremely strong'' Derek said, changing the subject

''yeah, I noticed that, usually the DA don't even appear to Supernaturals, let alone give them gift's'' Lucas replied.

'' but, we got chosen, and we are going to do something about it'' Derek replied

''wait come to think of it, how did you get in here ?'' Derek asked him. Lucas got this mischievous look in his eyes.

'' like this'' Lucas said and tackled Derek to the ground and started tickling him. Derek started giggling

''s-stop, I- cant breath!'' Derek laughed. Lucas just kept going harder

'' what? You want me to keep going ?, ok!" Lucas joked. Derek turned over and Lucas was suddenly on the bottom, and Derek started tickling Lucas. Lucas just chuckled.

''derek?'' Lucas said unaffected by Derek's attack, he rolled over and pinned Derek and grabbed the feas wrists. His face was an inch from Derek's face.

''im not ticklish'' Lucas said sexily. _damn, that turned me on_ Derek thought with a smirk

''what are you smirking at?'' Lucas asked huskily, and started to lean in, he was less than a inch from Derek's face when there was a knock on his door.

'' fuck '' Lucas muttered suddenly pissed off .

'' I guess you'd like that huh?'' Derek chuckled

'' sure'' Lucas said before slipping out through the window. Derek walked over to the door and opened it

Brian was leaning against the doorway. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt and black ripped skinny jeans

_Damn he looks hot, wait did I just say he looked hot, fuck , first Lucas, now Brian_

''Derek?'' Brian asked

''yeah ?" Derek replied

'' why are you looking at me like that?'' Brian asked amused. Derek turned bright red

'' umm no special reason'' Derek replied casually, he walked over to his bed and fell onto his back

''so what's up?'' Derek asked as Brian plopped onto Derek's bed next to him.

''nuthin much, just bored '' he replied casually.

'' well I just got call of duty black ops 2, wanna play ?'' Derek asked him as he turned on his ps3 and tv

'' sure '' Brian said picking up a controller. they played till about 12:00 pm, then Derek passed out cold. While playing.

…...

There's a purple mist in the background .

'' how long till I get my body?'' it hissed at a cloaked figure

'' now my lord, its not smart to be impatient'' Kylie replied

…...

Derek woke up and looked around.

''huh? Im in my bed? I don't remember going to bed, just passing out in the middle of C.O.D black ops

'' Derek recalled. He got up, showered brushed his teeth and got dressed and met Brian in the living room

'' hey, your up !'' Brian exclaimed. Derek walked up to him and plopped onto the couch next to him.

'' how did I end up in my bed, when we were playing I was sitting on the floor" Derek asked the vampire

Brian just shrugged.

'' I carried you over to it'' he said as if it was nothing.

'' oh, thanks '' Derek told him

''oh and please, whatever you do, do not pair me up with Kylie'' Derek pleaded

'' why?'' Brian asked, curious

'' just do it please!'' Derek shouted at him

'' alright alright'' Brian told him

'' well, I gotta go and talk to holiday about something'' Brian told him

''alright, peace bro'' Derek told him as he walked out the door. Derek flicked through the channels until he stumbled onto a movie on nickelodeon

'' hmm, aquamarine, haven't seen this movie in a while'' he muttered to himself. 30 minutes hours into the movie there was a loud knock on the door. He started to get up, but the knocker was impatient and started to knock again.

'' chill man!'' he got to the door and opened it.

'' hello Derek '' Kylie said, looking pissed as hell

'' Shit'' Derek muttered

…...

**nice cliffhanger right?, yeah I know it was**

**Derek: your so full of yourself**

**Me: yeah but hey its me**

**Lucas: really Brian? You had to interrupt!**

**Brian: hey its not my fault, i was bored**

**Me: *doesn't flinch* look I gave you awesome earth power's, I can take them away**

**Me:*looks at the readers* ok that was yet another chapter, send me any requests and please no flames **


	4. rock on!

**Ok here's chapter four, didn't want to keep you guy's waiting so, y'know**

**Derek: *shields my face* please don't hit me kylie!**

**Kylie: come on *smacks his arm* im not going to hurt you, probably, it all depends on Epic**

**Me: I dunno, I mean if some dude caused MY boyfriend to dump me, I would be pretty pissed **

**Derek, Kylie, Lucas: well!**

**Me: *looks at readers* enjoy! =)**

**This song is going to have music parts so if your going to enjoy, look the songs up on youtube and listen to them while reading the song on here**

…**...**

" Kylie what, are you doing here '' he asked determined not to show fear, but just to be safe he shifted his pattern to that of a vampire's

'' listen bitch, im not gonna hit it, not now any way's, but , im here to say… you better watchout, or else im going to more than hurt you, and you better hope that Lucas comes back to me, or I swear your gonna regret it'' she said as if she was admitting in a pissed tone.

'' your what ?'' Derek said shifting back to half fae

'' don't make me repeat it numb-nuts'' she replied, and just like that she left. Derek walked to the couch and pulled out his phone and texted Lucas

- yo, Kylie was over here tday, good news, she didn't attack me, bad news, she's pretty pissed you dumped her-

Derek tapped send, almost a second later there was a bleep. He looked at the phone

- yeah, well, at least she didn't hit you- Lucas texted back

-yep - Derek texted back.

-well im bored and its Saturday, wanna come over?- Derek texted

- sure, on my way there - Lucas replied. A couple of seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Derek half jogged over to it when he opened it Lucas was standing in the doorway. He had on a dark blue tight fitting v-neck t-shirt and gray faded skinny jeans and blue sneakers. _hmm, sexy _Derek thought with a smirk

'' sup'' Lucas greeted

''hey'' Derek greeted back and strode back to his couch and sat cross legged on it and continued to watch aquamarine. Lucas plopped onto the couch next to him.

''aquamarine ?'' Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow

'' umm yeah'' Derek replied

'' so you gonna participate in karaoke-mega-jam tonight?'' Lucas asked referering to the event the camp hosted every end of the month.

'' yeah I got my outfit picked out too'' Derek replied

'' can I see ?'' Lucas asked in a hopefull tone

'' uhh, lemmie think about that… nope" Derek popped the p. Lucas leaned over and pinned Derek under him grabbing his wrist's in a familiar action.

'' I can be very persuasive Derek '' Lucas told the fae

'' show me'' Derek said seductively. And then Lucas started nuzzling his nose against Derek's neck _fuck, this is gonna be harder then I thought _he thought to me.

'' I-I im still not giving up'' Derek told him semi-confidently

'' alirght'' Lucas said tracing a finger down drereks chest and downward towards his naval and downwards an inch away from his-

''Lucas!'' Derek shouted. Lucas chuckled and smirked

''what ?'' he asked innocently.

'' you know what'' Derek said getting into a sitting position. They continued watching the movie, around 30 minutes into it though, the main character and the love interest started to kiss and just like that Derek found himself leaning into Lucas and Lucas into Derek. Derek wrapped his arms around Lucas's neck and deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into Lucas's mouth. Lucas made an impatient groan and grabbed Derek's hand and shoved it against his growing erection. he rubbed his knuckles against it and continued on, until there was a knock on the door. Lucas growled and Derek muttered a curse but got up. Brian was there at the door grinning.

'' holiday canceled the partner thing today, to give time for campers to prepare for karaoke dokie tonight, witch by the way, Derek, you performing tonight?'' Brian asked him curiously

'' yeah'' Derek replied

''ooh can I see your costume ?'' Brian asked _noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

'' err, must've misplaced it'' Derek lied. Lucas rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Derek and pecked him on the cheek. Smack in front of Brian.

'' bye Lucas'' Derek told him

'' peace'' Lucas told them walking out the door .

'' since when?" Brian asked in a curious tone, that surprised Derek.

'' since , today I guess'' Derek replied casually and walked upstairs to his room and locked the door. He opened the bag and pulled out the clothes he was planning on wearing. He looked at the silver vest black shirt sliver skinny jeans, well they weren't since they weren't made of denim, but same shape, and silver high tops. He smirked. His phone started ringing and he picked up, it was Lucas.

'' hey, I was thinking, I got this Idea, since kylie said she was performing twice, with della the second time, still don't know why she still talks to me but whatever, I wanted to know if you wanted to do, 'crazy kids' with me " Lucas asked him. Derek thought about it for a second but dicided It would be fun.

'' sure'' Derek replied. After discussing the parts and routines about the song Derek called Miranda

'' you still know how to do blonde highlights?'' Derek asked as he put on the clothes

…...

Derek met Lucas and Brian at the entrance of the auditorium.

'' hey'' they both said at the same time. They looked Derek up and down. Lucas and Brian smirked sexily

'' you look like a sexefied Hollywood star'' Brian said with a lopsided grin. Derek smirked and sat down, Brian sat down next to Derek and Lucas on the other side.

'' so what you gonna sing?'' Lucas asked wrapping an arm around Derek.

'' you'll see'' Derek replied cryptically. Then Kylie went up to the stage with a couple of people tailing her. She stood at the center mike with this really tight glitter dress. The other girls were wearing a glitterless version of that dress.

'' can they breath?'' Derek asked seriously, lucas chuckled

'' id be surprised if they can even talk'' he said as Kylie started to sing(her voice resembles Meagan jette martines) the crowd literally went wild.

''I'm too cool for my dressThese shades don't leave my headEverything you say is so irrelevantYou follow and I leadYou wanna be like meBut you're just a wannabeLove it or hate itI can't help the way I amHope you don't misunderstand''she looked right at Derek.''But I'm too cool, too coolI'm too cool to know youDon't take it personalDon't get emotionalYou know it's the truthI'm too cool for youYou think your hotBut I'm sorry you're notExactly who do you think you areCan tell you what, that you haven't gotBut when we walk into the roomI'm too cool for you''she looked at 're lucky I'm so niceEven I'm surprisedYou are still allowed to be in my crewI'll show you how it's doneIf you want to be someoneJust watch me and you'll learn some''she walked around the stage dancing''Me, myself, and I agreeYou'll never catch up with me'Cause I'm too cool, too coolI'm too cool to know youDon't take it personalDon't get emotionalYou know it's the truthI'm too cool for youYou think your hotBut I'm sorry you're notExactly who do you think you areCan tell you what, that you haven't gotBut when we walk into the roomI'm too cool for youYou see some are born with beautyBrains and talent and they got it allWhile others simply try all their livesStill they never get the callThat's the difference between you and meObviously, I'm a natural, I'm the real deal, yeahI can't help the way I amHope you don't misunderstand

'Cause I'm too cool, too coolI'm too cool to know youDon't take it personalDon't get emotionalYou know it's the truthI'm too cool for you'' she walked off the stage the campers nearly tackled her. But burnette kept them under control

'' she wasn't that good''. Derek muttered to himself. Just then the announcer spoke.

'' alright, Derek Lights, get on up here!'' holiday spoke with over exaggerated enthusiasm, and Derek was nervous as hell but Lucas and Brian patted him on the back and he went on. He wrapped his hands around the mike and looked right at Kylie. She looked back. _Lets see if your so hot after im done, bitch_

(derek's singing voice is more or less the same as Mitchel musso's) and then he started to sing, and the crowd was even louder than it was for kylie.

'' I felt this time that we had something

You rolled your eyes like it was nothing new

You only think about you

Put your shades on not to show it

Don't pretend that you don't know it's true

You only think about

Derek picked up the pace and removed the mike from its stand.

''If you look good and girl you should

Welcome to Hollywood

Boy, you better live it up before it brings you down

Welcome to Hollywood

Just got a grip on how to get around

I'm so glad I got to know you

Now I know what I'm suppose do

You only think about you''

He looked over to Lucas and Brian

''The friendly faces I've been seein'

Now I know they're far from being true

You only think about

If you look good, I guess I should

Welcome to Hollywood

Boy, you better live it up before it brings you down

Welcome to Hollywood

Just got a grip on how to get around in your favorite Tinseltown

The boulevards, the neon lights

I've been in love since the first sight

I wouldn't change it if I could

Welcome to Hollywood

Welcome to Hollywood

Boy, you better live it up before it brings you down

Welcome to Hollywood

Just got a grip on how to get around

Welcome to Hollywood

Just got a grip on how to get around

Dog eat dog is to be seen

In the tabloid magazine

Seventeen, a billionaire

Daddy's money, do you care?

Welcome to Hollywood'' he breathed out slowly and put the mike back to its holster. He walked down the stage and looked to the side

''omigosh! Derek we knew you were hot, but we didn't know you could sing, omigosh omigosh!'' they all said at once. One even asked him to sign her boobs. He just kept walking and Lucas and Brian.

'' dude that was awesome!'' brian shouted.

'' yeah it was amazing'' lucas continued.

'' I wasn't that good, just good enough to shut up kylie'' Derek said confidentally.

Soon Perry went out to the stage and started to sing radio, but he only knew half the words and was off-key. Then some random campers started to sing, and Derek and lucas made out threw half of it. Then holiday came back on to the stage.

'' ok and now, Lucas!'' she shouted. The two teenagers pulled away from each other.

'' your going on stage ?'' Derek asked surprise that the werewolf was doing a solo.

'' yeah, and its dedicated to you'' he said before going on stage. And when he started to sing, Derek gasped at how beutifull his voice was, him and a thousand other campers.

(his voice is a softer version of Robert pattinson)

'' Oohh

Oohh

Standing there by the broken tree,

Her hands were all twisted, she was pointing at me.

I was damned by the light coming out of his eyes.

he spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky.

his said 'Walk on over yeah to the bit of shade,

I will wrap you in my arms and you'll know you've been saved'

Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.

I was out for a drink in a soho bar

The air was smoked out liked a cheap cigar

he rose out of his seat like a painted ghost

he was the man that I wanted the most

As he reached for my arm I gave him my hand

I said 'Lay me down easy let me understand'

Let me sign, let sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.

As I walked through the door he was still in my head

As I entered the room he was laid there in bed

he reached out for me all twisted in black

I was on my way down, never coming back

let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.

let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign''

he concluded and walked of the stage towards Derek. Then Kylie and della went onto the stage and started to sing if you seek amy.

Kylie-

La la la, la la la

La la la, la la la

Della-Oh baby baby have you seen Amy tonight?

Is she in the bathroom is she smokin' up outside? Oh

Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime

For the drink that I'mma buy her do you know just what she likes? Oh

Kylie-Oh oh, tell me have you seen her? Because I'm so oh

I can't get her off of my brain

I just want to go to the party she gonna go

Can somebody take me home?

Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho

Love me hate me, say what you want about me

Della-But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me, la la la, la la la

Kylie-Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up

I don't know where or when and now they're closing up the club, oh

I've seen her once or twice but boy she knows my face

But it's hard to see with all the people standing in the way, oh

Della-Oh oh, tell me have you seen her, because I'm so oh

I can't get her off of my brain

I just want to go to the party she gonna go

Can somebody take me home?

Ha ha, he he, ha ha ho

Kylie-Love me hate me, say what you want about me

But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me

Della-Oh, so what you want about me?

Oh, but can't you see what I see?

Oh, so what you want about me?

La la la, la la la

So tell me if you see her

'Cause I've been waiting here forever

Kylie-Oh baby baby if you seek Amy tonight

Oh baby baby we'll do whatever you like

Oh baby baby baby

Oh baby baby baby

La la la, la la la

La la la, la la la

Della-Love me hate me, say what you want about me

But all of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me, say what you want about me, yeah

Love me hate me, but can't you see what I see?

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy

Love me hate me

Kylie-Oh, so what you want about me?

Oh, but can't you see what I see?

Love me hate me

Oh, so what you want about me?

All of the boys and all of the girls are begging to if you seek Amy'' they concluded walking out the stage, satisfied with the campers expressions.

Kylie walked past Derek and looked at him

'' beat that, fairy'' she taunted

'' don't worry we will'' Lucas growled out. And they went back up on the stage.

Derek-Hello, wherever you are

Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?

Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars

We don't give a fuck cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are we are, we are we are

The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids

And we are, we are we are, we are we are

The crazy kids, we are the

We are the crazy people

Lucas-I see ya in the club showin' Lucas love

Trippin' on them bitches that be hatin'

Catch a dub, catch a deuces

Ya'll hatins useless

It's such a nuisance

Ya'll chickens keep your two cents

And keep your dollars, keep your loot

I'm fresher than that glick

Them boys, they want my stuff

I say nope, I'm no hootchie

Your homegirl hatin', I say who she?

lucas don't give two fucks

I cam to start the ruckus

And ya wanna party with us

Cause we crazy m-therf-ck-rs

Derek-Hello, wherever you are

Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?

Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars

We don't give a fuck cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are we are, we are we are

The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids

And we are, we are we are, we are we are

The crazy kids, we are the

We are the crazy people

Lucas-You see us in the place trippin' off the bass

D-D-DJ rock a beat, make the fucker shake

Like an earthquake(x2)

BOOTY POP

All my shorties on the dancefloor, make your hearts stop

Stop your Cardiac

Sippin' Cognac in the back

Th-they ch-chasin my kitty cat

They know my zodiac

I'm no virgin or no Virgo

I'm crazy that's my word doe

It's Lucas in the casa

They be let-lets make it LOCO!

Derek-Hello, wherever you are

Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?

Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars

We don't give a fuck cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are we are, we are we are

The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids

And we are, we are we are, we are we are

The crazy kids, we are the

This is all we got and then it's gone'' the finished.

You call us the crazy ones

But we gon' keep on dancin' till' the dawn

Cause you know the party never ends

And tomorrow we gonna do it again

We the ones who play hard

We live hard

We love hard

We light up the dark!

Hello, wherever you are

Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?

Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars

We don't give a fuck cause that's just who we are

And we are, we are we are, we are we are

The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids

And we are, we are we are, we are we are

The crazy kids, we are the

We are the crazy people'' they concluded together and the crowd went ballistic, burnette had to step in, or they would be tackled. They went back to were they were sitting.

'' wow you two really shut her up'' Brian told them sarcastically. Around the end holiday announced the winner.

'' Derek and lucas!, come on up here '' she called out to them. The two teenagers walked up to her.

'' thanks holiday'' Derek told her as she handed them the enormous trophy. They walked out the auditorium as it concluded and head back over to Derek's cabin. They were bareley into derek's room when Lucas was ontop of him.

'' your not getting away this time sexy'' he told the fae.

'' who's stopping you?'' Derek replied in a sexy tone

…

**Derek:haha! Is sing better than Kylie!**

**Kylie: *raises fist* but I can still whoop you**

**Derek:*flinches* sorry kylie!**

**Me: no fighting!**

…

**Ok iwas in no way happy at all with this chapter,….and if I don't get at least 2 reviews. Im not posting chapter 5, and that's when the action comes in, and don't worry, im not one of those authors who just up and stops, even if my home internet gets cutoff, ill post at school if I have to, luv you guys**


	5. snap!

**Shout out to all the people who actually revewed, it made me really happy and contributed to the speed of this chapter my most loyal fans, they were the only people who reviewed, the other one was one of my friends sharing constructive criticism.**

**Derek: yeah shame on you!**

**Lucas:Derek, who asked for your input?**

**Derek: umm I did**

**Lucas: oh yeah, your schizophrenic **

**Derek: *cuts lucas a look and punches him in the stomach***

**Lucas: *does a false hurt look but hugs Derek from behind* yeah but you still love me**

**Derek:*rolls his eyes* whatever**

**Me: and action!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own shadow falls**

**ENJOY**

***backs away as I throw the chapter to the fanfiction readers and lock me and Derek and LUCAS in a safe cage as the devour ch 5**

…

Lucas leaned into Derek and began to kiss the fae, but the DEREK WAS SUDDENLEY ON TOP OF lucas, grinning.

'' your not the only dominant in this rlationship'' Derek said to the werewolf. When Lucas checked, Derek's pattern showed he was a werewolf.

'' that explaibn explains a lot'' LUCAS TOLD THE Fae. Derek started to kiss Lucas aggressivley. And he groaned when he felt felt Lucas's hand slidding inside his pants and gripping his erection. Derek's eyes shifted iridescent gold for a split second fromexitement.

'' damn'' he growled.

''fuck'' lucas said after him. And they continued to make out, soon derek was unbuckling Lucas's pants. And he pulled Lucas's length out from his boxers and gripped it, causing the werewolf to groan . Derek smirked at this.

'' ready to get some head buddy?'' LUCAS TAUNTED.

''G-G-O AHEAD, IM R-READY'' Lucas said in between gasps as Derek messed around with his erection.

''alright'' Derek said as he put his mouth to Lucas's length and started to blow

…..

A 19 year old looking camper stumbles drunkenly around the shadow falls woods area. And suddenly a purple mist surround him.

'' w-what is g-going on'' he said in a slurr.

'' your death'' it hissed and the camper started . when the mist retreated all that was left was blood

….

Derek woke up the next day to a loud knocking on the cabin's front door. He walked over to it in just his sweatpants. When went to it rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes. And when he opened the door, he wished he hadn't. there was a crowd of girls at his door screaming.

''oh my gosh, hes not wearing a shirt!'' they screamed at him and flashed pictures.

''oh…my..god'' Derek breathed out, fully awake then he closed the door.

'' all I wanted was to outshine Kylie, now I got, fangirls'' he muttered to himself. But his attention was distracted with the sound of a siren. He slipped a shirt on and sneakers and jooged over.

'' I saw him stumble around here, around 12 pm at night'' one camper said. Derek turned stone white.

'' Lucas left at 12 pm last night'' he whispered in a trembling voice. Then somebody started shoving through the people. '' Derek!'', ''derek!'' ''where the hell are you'' the person shout sounding worried as hell. And when Derek turned around he was facing a crazy looking Lucas. He was about to tell him he was ok when the werewolf werewolf wrapped his arms around the fea and breathed into his ear. '' I thought, I thought YOU ere the camper derek'' Lucas's voice broke. '' I thought- I thought it got you'' he told him.

'' no, no it wasn't me, and they don't know who it is either, all that was left was blood'' Derek told the worried ly werewolf,but im about to find out, tonight wanna come?'' Derek told Lucas. And immeditaley wished he hadn't. he looked like Derek had just asked him if he clould slit his wrists.

'' ARE YOU CRAZY!, DEREK YOU CANT, I WONT LET YOU, alright?, promise me you wont go'' Lucas told him.

'' Lucas-'' Derek was cutoff.

'' I said promise'' he said in a stern tone

'' fine, I promise'' Derek lied, but lucas was ready for this and dragged the fae off to his cabin and closed the door.

'' your staying he said pulling ling Derek onto his lap. Derek got back up.

''your not locking me in here'' he said defiantly.

'' well your not leaving, cmon Derek it was just a camper'' Lucas told him persuasively.

''but remember what the D.A told us, we have to stop this thing'' he said trying to make his point

'' your not going '' lucas told him.

''but''

'' don't make me send you to the corner derek'' Lucas said with a chuckle. Derek crossed his arms.

'' no fair'' _you'll go to sleep eventually _derek thought to himself. Lucas plopped ''friday the 13nth into the dvd player, and around the middle of the movie, he found out derek wasn't so tuff when it came to horror movies. One time time derek hid his face in Lucas's chest when a really gory part came up, but Lucas didn't mind, he actually thought it was sort of cute. Soon they both fell asleep, well Lucas did anyways, derek woke up around 9 pmat night and snuck out. He switched to vampire and took off at super speed towards the woods. He stopped and sikidded on some dry leaves when he got there. He went stalked over to where they found the blood. And he almost threw up, there was more blood than he thought.

''god'' he whispered.

'' god indeed'' a teen(same one that died) hissed from behind. Derek jumped and turned to look at the teen. He checked his pattern, he was a werewolf. _ I better watch out, werewolves are pretty nasty when it comes to a fight _he thought coutiousley.

'' oh, hi there'' he told the werewolf. The teen just stared at him.

'' whats your name'' he continued

'' my name doesn't matter, what matters, is that you must not live'' he told him

'' wait wha?'' Derek said stupidly. The camper blurred towards him. But Derek was ready for this and stepped to the side and sent a swift round house kick to the assaulter, sending him flying. _Id be damned if I get MY ass kicked, AGAIN_ the thought with a smirk but it didn't last long the camper was back at him. He punched Derek and the face,. Derek spit out some blood but kept fighting. _ ''I shall give you the power of lightning_'' Derek recalled from the DA meeting. He grabbed his left wrist as he concentrated on lightning engulfing his hand. Soon lightning was slicing through his hand's skin. He winced but charged at the assaulter. And he didn't miss. He made a deep wound in the assaulters stomach. But when Derek backed up, the wound just healed. _Shit _the camper extended his glowing hand out to Derek . Derek fell onto his knees as extreme pain filled his body.

'' urgh'' he groaned and the camper held out another glowing hand and suddenly Derek couldn't breathe. He tried to move but couldn't.

'' that's right, Derek Lights, DIE!,'' he shouted at the choking fae, Derek's face went from red to purple

_Lucas!_ Derek shouted in his head, but knew the werewolf couldn't hear him, and never would

….

**Nice right? Yeah I know cliffhangers are annoying, but necessary, tsk tsk tsk, Derek, you should have listened to Lucas**

**Derek: sorry!, I don't wanna die!**

**Lucas: well then you should have listened**

**Alright, im sorry it took so long to post this chapter but, library was closed, but was worth the wait right? And sorry for the random caps. I didn't feel like going back and correcting them**

**Also im considering writing a twilight fanfic, oh and I might be adding more song chapters later on, all depends on what y'all think, oh yeah and unless I have two reviews, I wont post ch 6, cus I wont have enough motivation**


	6. oops!

**Ok heres another chapter. And thx for all the reviews, they made my day, luv you guys**

**Derek:we love you guys a lot too*does a hopefull look***

**Lucas: your still in trouble Derek **

**Derek: crap, help me guys!**

***readers ignore him and read***

…**...**

Dots were forming around Derek's eye's. but just then a snarl ripped through the background. And then a pitch black wolf appeared.(Lucas for you slow ones). When he saw that Derek was pale and couldn't breathe he let out a whine. The assaulter twisted his palm and Derek's body jerked painfully foreward, he was losing consciousness.

'' if you move, he dies, well faster and more painfully anyways'' the assaulter told him. Lucas shifted back to human form, his eyes blazing orange, but otherwise he didn't do anything.

''p-please, kill me instead but let Derek go!'' the desperate tone in Lucas's tone broke derek's heart, it even made the assaulter hesitate. And he probably would have said something, had a pissed looking,red eyed,fangs extended brian not tackled the assaulter breaking his concentration. Derek fell to the ground coughing.

'' DON'T'' he punched the attacker on his face once''EVER'' another punch''TOUCH'' another punch.''MY''punch!''BEST'' punch ''FRIEND!'' this time he punched the attacker so hard, his neck bent painfully backwards. And he continued punching the dead corpse stifling cry's here and there. Lucas walked over to the pissed vampire.

'' its dead bro'' he said seriously and Brian got up. They were halfeway to Derek when the corps started rising.

''crap'' all three said at the same time. Lucas planted his palm to the floor and a shockwave of earth flew over in the corpse direction. Derek used the last of his energy to stick his palm to the ground too, adding lightning to the earth shockwave. And then brian did the same adding fire. _Since when could he do that!_ Derek asked himself confused. But his thoughts were broken bye a shrieking corpse as it goth crushed/electrocuted/burned. And went to the floor .dead. a strange purple mist emitted from its mouth. And the mist dissipitated. ''woah'' Derek said surprised.

'' woah indeed'' Brian added.

''well c'mon lets go'' Lucas said. Derek tried to get up, but his knees buckled under its own weight and he started to fall. Lucas and Brian caught him in time and each one supported derek's arms. Together they led them to his cabin. You would think that as soon as he got inside, they would lay him down and let him rest right?. WRONG!. They both looked at him looking pissed as hell.

'' what the FUCK were you thinking!'' they both said.

'' I specifically told you not to go Derek!'' Lucas continued. Derek winced at his tone.

'' Derek you almost died'' Brian continued.

'' hah! Had you not had the lungs of a supernatural, you definitely would have been gone'' Lucas finished

'' im sorry guys'' Derek said, his strength back.

'' but we have to stop this thing, had I not been there it probably would have gotten another camper'' Derek continued.

'' so im sorry if I don't want to sit here and let people die'' he concluded

'' but that doesn't mean that you go around tryna fight something you know nothing about, what if I hadn't been walking near the woods and over heard you guys'' huh Derek, did mr. im going to save everyone think about that?'' he shot back.

'' you know what im tired and im going to bed'' Derek said heading to his room.

''fine,run away from you're problems'' Lucas said storming out. Derek slammed the door, though carefull not to use his full strength, or the door would break. He plopped onto his bed. And closed his eyes, though not tired. There was a knock at his door.

'' Derek ? can I come in please?'' Brian asked apologetically.

''sure'' he told him, his tone grumpy. Brian walked in and sat on Derek's bed. He look over to Derek.

''look, im sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that'' he said sincerely.

''but it was'nt smart to go around trying to fight'' he said.

'' when I heard Lucas, I immediately knew you were in danger'' his voice broke.

'' and like nothing mattered but going to save you,Derek that's why,'' he was crying now.

''that's why I was so pissed, that's w-w-w-w-'' he didn't finish because Derek pulled him into his arms.

''shhhh, its ok now, im ok'' he murmured

'' im safe now, I wont ever try that again'' he reassured. This must have made Brian feel better because I stop crying.

'' you better not, cus if I die, ill kill you'' he said with a soft laugh. Brian started to get up. But Derek stopped him.

'' c'mon, you can stay'' he told Brian.

'' you sure?'' he said reclining himself onto derek's bed.

'' yeah, you can sleep with me, just don't try anything funny'' Derek chuckled and laid down across from him. Eventually they both fell asleep.

…..

Lucas growled at the sight of his boyfriend sleeping with the vampire.

…

**Oooh, another cliffe, but it was good right? Yeah I know it was awesome, ok now that was the good news believe it or not because it took a considerable amount of work to write this,i even had to download word perfect, since i didnt have time at school to post it and i dont have word at home and since I wasnt allowed to stay after school this week, I hadnt really had time to do this so I went out of my way, and im EXTREMELEY LAZY, just ask sun, in one of the mmo's I played with her, called elsword, I stopped leveling at lvl 38, cus im just lazy, so I went out of my way to work extra hard during class to have a couple of extra minutes to write during each class period, so as retribution, I wont post chapter 7 till I get 3 review's for this chapter. **

**Derek: pleeeeeese review, I want this storie to live on!**

**Lucas: shut up, you cheater!**

**Derek:*does innocent look* im not a cheater, I alsways get A's on my test's all by my self**

**Lucas: your lying, I saw you looking over Kylie's shoulder**

**Derek: im not lying,*does innocent look* im standing**

**Me: ok stop it! or you will scare away the readers!**

**Bye guys...for now**


	7. RAGE part 1

**Alright so here is chapter 7, I need 2 reviews before I post the next chapter, and thx to shadow searcher, my most epic/faithful fan. And you know what? Its kind of weird dat I got no faves for dis storie.**

**Derek:*makes a hurt face and face sad voice* why,,,why!**

**Me: ok shut up now, recently, I wasn't able to log in, and I didn't know what to do, my only hope was going to a computer where I was already logged in, luckily I was and I changed my email and password, seing as to logging in with Google was a fail, y'all were so close to never seeing the rest of the amazing story**

…**..**

When Derek woke up he felt arms wrapped around his body. At first he thought it was Lucas, but then he remembered he was pissed at the werewolf. _''Then who? '_He started to think then remembered offering Brian to sleep over. _Crap!_ Derek was still pissed at Lucas for snapping at him, but it wasn't right to stay like this, it might hurt him. But every fiber in his body told him to stay where he was. But he didn't have to think long. Brian groaned and rolled off. His morning wood could be seen through his gym short's. His hand snuck down beneath the waist band and he groaned lightly. Not surprisingly this turned Derek on. But he didn't have too much time to ponder on it, because Brian's eyes opened slowly. It took him exactly 3 seconds to realize where he was and who he was laying next to. Derek new this because Brian immediately yanked his hand out of his pants and shot up into a sitting position. '' dude I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been doing that in you're room, I thought I was in mines''he apologized. Derek chuckled

'' dude chill, don't forget, I'm a boy too''Derek replied. _Besides, it was kind of hot_ he thought with a smirk. He got up and jogged to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and jumped into the shower after that. A couple of minutes later he got out to find Brian brushing his teeth. He looked over to Derek, glanced downward and grinned sexily. Derek turned tomato red and snatched his towel and wrapped it around him at a superhuman speed.

'' I didn't hear you come in''he asked in an embarrassed tone

''im a vampire, and the water was running, it would be S-A-D if you caught me coming'' he replied smugly.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked out into his room and pulled on some shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

''wow, it's Saturday, and I didn't go to school on Friday, but I wasn't called back in so whatever'' he thought to himself.

_Maybe I should go see Lucas, now that I think about it, I shouldn't have gone there after all, he was right to yell'' _Derek thought to himself walking out the door. He jogged over to Lucas's cabin and knocked on the door. When he knocked on the door he didn't expect to see a pissed looking Clara.

'' what do you want, my brother doesn't want to see you'' she told him, angry as hell. But Derek shoved passed her.

''Clara I don't have time for you'' he got into Lucas's room.

'' Lucas's, you were right, I shouldn't have go-'' he was cut off by an enraged Lucas.

'' I risk my life following you into those woods! And I go back to your cabin, to apologize, and I catch you in fucking bed with that thing!'' Lucas snapped. His words hurt Derek but Derek was also pissed

'' Ok I love you Lucas, but I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU CALLING BRIAN A ''THING''!'' he seethed. Lucas blinked twice, surprised at his sudden hostility.

'' and for your info, we didn't do anything, he was just sharing a bed with me, so chill the fuck out man'' he said not caring anymore. He surprised himself and started to apologize but Lucas didn't give him the chance. He charged at the half fae and shoved him against the wall. Derek would have been scared, but he wasn't, not today. But he stayed there.

'' WHO THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE YELLING AT!'' Lucas shouted. His eyes weren't orange, no they were GLOWING orange. Now Derek was scared.

'' and don't act like I haven't caught u lusting after him'' he snapped in a double toned voice (double toned=inhuman, almost monstrous)

'' YOU KNOW WHAT, IM DONE WITH YOU, AND WHEN I GET BACK'' Derek lowered his voice and chuckled.

'' I'm going to fuck the shit outta hi-'' he was interrupted by Lucas smashing his fist into his face with inhuman strength. The blow would have killed a human. Derek didn't retaliate, tears immediately streamed down his cheek. He his hand trembled over to his bruised jaw. A look of disbelief on his face. Lucas looked heart broken

'' baby I'm sorry, I'm sorry'' he attempted to reach for Derek's face but Derek didn't let him.

'' fuck you'' Derek told him in a choked voice. And he was gone in a blur. Tears flew behind him. He didn't stop till he got to his cabin door. He opened it and saw Brian sitting in the couch, shirtless, watching TV. He looked over to Derek.

''hey de-'' he saw the bruise, and tears in his eyes. A rainbow of emotions flew through him. Anger, rage, sadness. He stood up and held his arms out.

''c'mere'' he murmured in a low voice. And Derek didn't retaliate he just walked into brains arms and broke down on his shoulder.

'' when I find out, who- whoever did this, I SWEAR TO GOD!'' he growled out. And suddenly they weren't standing anymore but on the couch. Brian sitting. And Derek sitting on top of him, Brains arm's wrapped around him.

''shhh, its ok, its ok Derek, they won't hurt you again. Soon Derek was fast asleep. Brian layed him down in his bed.

…**...**

**Brian pov **

_I'm going to KILL that fucking dog_ Brian found out it was Lucas after he sniffed the dogs scent on his bruise. He was out the door and blurring towards the Lucas's cabin. He got there in less than a second. I blasted in through the door. And saw Lucas talking with Kylie.

''Kylie, leave'' Brian told her.

'' uhhh'' she said. Brian's eyes shifted to red.

'' I said leave'' his voice more than just double toned. She was out in a split second. He looked to see a distraught Lucas.

'' you bastard!'' he blurred towards Lucas at insane speed. Lucas held out his arms trying to slow down the pissed vampire. But enraged vampire vs. distraught werewolf… sad life… but then Brian smiled suddenly he had this crazy, insane look in his face and started chuckling.

'' you going to get ur ass whooped, ur going to die, and im going laugh while I d- he was kicked by a now pissed Lucas.

'' thanks, what I just needed.'' Brian's eyes shifted to red to silver. And he dashed and kicked Lucas in the jaw sending the dog flying through the wall. But Lucas dashed back and kneed Brian in the gut. But Brian was just playing around at first. So he continued, it was a blurring dance of kicks and fists until Brian overpowered Lucas and pinned him down his hands against the werewolf's throat. When he smiled, he had four fangs instead of four. He started slowly crushing the the werewolf's throat.

…**..**

Derek pov

There was a knock at the cabin door. Derek had woken up a couple of minutes ago. So he went and opened it. He was surprised to see a sincere looking Kylie.

'' may please come in'' she asked

'' I don't know, are you going to hurt me, it's already been done 2 times, a third wouldn't make a difference'' he told her in a sad tone.

'' no, I just want to talk'' she told him.

'' alright come in'' he told her walking to his couch. She walked in after him.

'' alright I'll get to the point, I know I was being a bitch, and I'm sorry for it'' she told him.

_Whoa whoa whoa, rewind, did she just apologize? _

'' and I heard about you and Lucas, and what he did was horrible'' she told him sincerely

'' he, I, we were arguing'' Derek's voice broke

'' and I don't know, I guess I got mad, and said, 'and when I get home ima fuck the shit out of him, and he punched me, it hurt so much, and I'm not just talking about the punch'' Derek was crying now.

'' I-I-I d-didn't mean it I swear I wouldn't ever hurt h-h-h-h-h-h'' Kylie wrapped her arms around the fae.

''Shhhhh, its ok, Brian's over there right now actua-'' the look on Derek's face shocked her cold.

''oh my god oh my god omigod,omigod,omigod!, we-we gotta go, now!'' he said desperately

'' why what! Whats going on!?'' she said desperately''

'' gosh, ok once when we were young, I was 13, and this boy he jumped me, as soon as Brian got word of it, gosh, Kylie he slowly crushed the dudes throat'' he said horrified at the memory

'' we got 10 seconds to go and save Lucas!'' he told her standing up. Kylie's face was stone white.

'' oh my dear lord, we have to run!'' she said getting up as well. The desperately ran towards Luca's cabin.

_God I hope we get there in time_

…**..**

**Derek hurry!, ok I'm sorry don't be mad, I know, but I couldn't just continue, this was a perfect cliffy**

***fans grab pitchforks***

**Me:*backs up* I'm sorry!**

**Derek: pleeeees make me hurry Noah!**

**Brian: he can hurry all he wants, all I got to do is squeeze a bit faster**

**Lucas: I said I didn't mean it gosh**

**Derek: well you shouldn't have done it then**

…**..**

**Ok enough fun talk, I am doing a contest. I want all of my readers to submit one, 1,000 word chapter of any ORIGINAL topic, depending on how it is written and how interesting it is, The winner will be mentioned in my next chapter as a character, AND well get an EXCLUSIVE 7 chapter sneak peak at my new book, original, not a fanfic , now to enter pm me the chapter, or email it to me at ****noah-15-19 hotmail ****.com or if you still can't do that post it on one of your reviews. And they will also get a sneak peak at the sequel to this fanfic, although this one is faaaaaar from over. and they're entry will be entered on the next chapter as bonus featur, also they will get a week early preview of the sequel to this storie witch will be released in spetember i think**

**Deadline is March 30th **

…**..**

**And lastly I need 3 reviews before I post the next chapter, luv you guys!**


	8. RAGE part 2

**Alright, thanx to a VERY special fan of mines, his…or her review made me sooo happy, yes you shadow, that if u win or not, u get a free NINE chapter preview anyway, not that I love all you otherones either. anyway,whenever I get to finish the damn thing anyway, I already got seven chapters of it done got to wait for my friggen editer to return it tho. So here is you guy's treat, and shadow, if u could just gimmie ur email so I can send you the preview, *looks at other readers* hurry up and write if y'all want a prize aswell**

**Lucas:no ima die aren't i?**

**Noah: who the hell said that?**

**Brian: well he did punch my best friend**

**Chameleon=higher version=rayo camaleon**

…

Dere shifted to full on vampire and ran at mega speed, Kylie trailing behind, bareley a foot behind. _Shit shit shit shit, I better get there in time_. Derek checked his watch. Only 15 seconds left. He found a way to run faster. He eventually got there. He literally broke in through the wall and he and Kylie dashed to the enraged vampire.

''brian, get off him, its not worth it!'' he said yanking with all his strength, and kylie, but to no avail.

''ill kill him, im going to fuck him up worse than Dwayne and throw him to his stupid pack daddy as a piece of trash'' he said, not releasing his grip. Derek could hear the horrible grinding of the werewolf's neck bones. He yanked more desperately. Then, he didn't know if it was the thought of protecting Brian from the FRI, or protecting Lucas from death, somehow he still had feelings for the werewolf. But Derek's eyes shifted from red to pure gold, his pupis changed into a slit. he grew 3 pairs of fangs. And suddenly Brian didn't weigh a pound. He put the hissing and snarling vampire in a head lock.

'' chill out man'' Derek alrmed himself at his new, monstrouse voice. Kylie ran to the coughing werewolf and helped him up.

'' nice of you to send your bet bat on me'' Lucas's voice scratchy. Brian literally went wild, Derek had to use more of his strength to hold the creature back.

'' let me go Derek!, '' Brian snarled

''no, cmon he is not worth it, if u kill him the fri will be on your fucking tail, so chill out'' this managed to calm the vampire down. Derek, cautiously released him. Brian looked at the werewolf.

'' your lucky he got here, soo damn lucky''he said and then left in a blurr. Kylie turned around, and then made a astounded face.

'' d-derek , I , you ,I ,you achieved the chameleons true form, the only other people that achieved that form is , mario , and my dad, right before he died'' she said, the last word sadly.

'' you got a light blue streak in your hair, signifying your true element, lightning, what you have ascended into is something so immensely strong, Derek you have become a camaleon'' she told him

'' you mean chameleon?'' he said, still surprised

'' no camaleon, and there are classifications for each one depending from your element''

'' theres you, the Rayo-camaleon, then theres the Fuego-camaleon, or fire camaleon and then theres the tierra-camaleon, or earth camaleon, the viento-camaleon or the wind-camaleon and the agua-camaleon or the water camaleon'' she concluded. Dereks fangs slipped in and his eyes returned to normal.

'' you now have the power to use any supernatural power you want, without having to switch your pattern, since it now naturaly says you're a Rayo-camaleon, but you might get some looks, now im going to explain the way you achieve this, each chameleon has a different way of achieving this. The first is , seing the death of a dear one,. Or after killing a loved one yourself ,after Mario, believe it or not killed red, witch is the actuall way that Mario achieved this, and lastly, having a desparate need for more power, to protect someone you love immensely, witch I believe is how you achieved this'' she concluded

'' so-so im, IM A RAYO-CAMALEON !'' Derek shouted excaticly, suddenly the loudspeaker came on.

'' Derek, Brian, Lucas, meet me in my office please'' holiday said over the loudspeaker. Derek and kylie made a worried face but Derek strode over to holiday's office to find a still fuming Brian and a pissed ,red necked, Lucas.

'' ok so once again the D.A have cal- Lucas how did you get those marks on your neck ?, ok doesn't matter, the D.A wants to see you three, and im sorry to say, they didn't sound to hot about it either'' she told them. All three of the teens turned pale white, but proceded onto the falls. When they go there there was the same death angel as last time.

'' I am sorry to say, that this evil, it has called for stronger measures, so, Derek, you just watch, you have already achieved a higher state of being'' it said. And that was when Brian and Lucas turned around. T hey looked dumbfounded. They took it all in. the blue streak, and more beautiful, more muscled body, everything.

''d-damn'' they both said at the same time. Then Brian gave Lucas a look and said

'' shut up, you don't even deserve to be alive, and you wouldn't be, if it weren't for those meddling kids'' he mumbled.

'' ive already said, im sorry'' Lucas said back solemnly

'' oh yeah then why did you punch him, huh, exactly'' brian said suddenly hot.

'' silence!'' said the death angel suddenly pissed off.

''now listen, Brian, due to your father, you have the ability of fire, but I will also grant you the power of protecter and turn you into a chameleon'' it said. Brian, on the otherhand looked as if he won the lottery.

''woah'' he said surprised

'' and you lucas, I am making you a chameleon as well'' said the Death Angel. Lucas still looked miserable though.

'' now begone'' it said. On they're way back everyone was he heard Brian growl, as if the mere prescence of lucas ticked him off. He grabbed Brians hand.

'' lets go'' he said taking off at full speed. They got back to they're cabin pretty fast. Brian stormed into his room. And Derek. Derek, despite his new powers, broke down crying, on the ground.

(try, by pink, plays in the background)

Ever wonder about what he's doing _derek and Lucas huddled together on the couch watching a movie_  
How it all turned to lies _Lucas slamming his fist into derek's face_  
Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try  
_derek rolled into a fetal position and began sobbing_  
Eh, eh, eh

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy  
Even when it's not right  
Brian pov

_It wasn't easy hearing Derek Break down, and everything told him to go and comfort the boy, but he couldn't move from where he was, because if he where to move, someone, _  
Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned

_would get his throat crushed and fast_  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try try try  
Gotta get up and try try try  
You gotta get up and try try try

Ever worried that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by by by  
**Derek pov**  
Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
suddenly Derek wasn't in control, everything around him was red. He strode over to the door and got ou t. he shifted into a sleek wolf. He padded off into the woods snarling and growling towards a sweet scent. When he got to the woods a saw a crying girl. It was Miranda, but Derek didn't realize it at the time , he just knew she was edible. And leaped towards her, but something grabbed him by the sruff of his neck and slammed him back. Derek shifted to human form, but was still out of control.

''dude chill'' Brian said his eyes red. Derek swung from under him and shvoed him, sending the vampire flying. Brian got up super fast and pissed apperantly.

'' ok your my best friend, but now im mad!'' he said charging at him. Suddenly Derek was up against a wall, and back to normal.

'' huh?, where am i?, why are you holding me against a tree brian?'' Derek asked stupidly. Brian blinked and spoke through his extended fangs.

''uhhh, you were about to, forget it '' he put derek down

**...ok so tha chapter started off right, but then went down in epicness up until it was just ok**

**And im getting gind of depressed that no one wants to participate in my contest cmon the chapter doesn't even have to be original, it could be a fanfic, or even a drawing pm it to me or mail it to me at noah-15-19**

**And review if you want more**


	9. a vampires kiss

**Alrighty guess who's back… alright now my mind literally was blank when I started this so…it might be stupid.**

Soon after they got back to they're cabin. Derek turned around to face brian.

'' your hiding something dude'' he told him skeptically

'' uhhh…no im not '' he said, obviously lying.

'' dude I can hear your heart beat'' he shot back

'' how?, your pattern doesn't say anything about vampiror werewolf, its just one ive never seen before'' he replied.

'' yeah im a rayo-camaelon, long story'' he told him.

'' now what are you hiding?'' he shot back.

'' ok you wanna know so badly!?, you went and almost killed Miranda, and not only would that have been wrong, but the fri would have been on your tail, and so would kylie'' brian fired at him. Derek looked shocked, as if someone I trusted dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him in the middle of Antarctica

'' no, all I remember is bawling my eyes out because- n-nothing'' he admitted. Brians heart squeezed at this , since all he did was stand in his room pissed while his best friend broke down.

''y'know what? Forget it'' Derek said storming into his room. A while later there was a knock on his door.

'' c'min'', Derek said obviously knowing the vampire would come in eventually. Brian walked in and sat on dereks bed.

'' look, im sorry, its just- i-I I was pissed, y'know since u stopped me from ripping him to shred's, like he deserved '' brains eyes turned watery and his voice cracked

'' and I knew you were hurt, but I was in my room moping and instead of getting up to help you, I had no right to be mad, u were only protecting me from the higher consequences, and im gratefull for that but still it wasn't right of me to leave you like that and-'' brian was cutoff by Derek leaning in and kissing him. Brian was surprised for a minute, but kissed him back. The kiss was completley different from when he kissed lucas, with lucas the kisses were always aggressive, and feral, derek didnt mean he didnt like it like that, but all the time, it made him feel as if sometimes, lucas just wanted him for his face , and when he kissed brian, it felt as if it didnt matter how the person looked, but who was behind the kiss, when he kissed brian he felt himself soar. Then they pulled away from each other.

''i-im sorry, I shouldn't have done that-'' Derek started

'' no, no I sorta liked it actually'' he reassured derek. Derek checked his watch.

'' crap its late,'' derek said, wanting time to think about his sudden action.

''well, umm ok, im tired too, peace out'' brian said walking out. Derek fell back onto his bed and ran his hands through his head

'' god, am I really falling for brian?, he's my best friend , gosh, y'know what ill just let it play out and see how it turns out'' he said before he passed out into the world of sleep. The next morning he got up changed out of his skinny jeans and pulled on some gym shorts. He jogged towards the kitchen, played crazy kids by kesha on his ipod and connected it to the speakers. He then proceeded towards the stove and pulled out some eggs and bacon from the fridge. He pulled out the frying and started frying the eggs. Around the time that he was almost finished with the bacon brian aproached derek from behind. He wrapped his arms around derek's waist, planted a kiss on his neck, and put his chin on derek's shoulder. Brian breathed in deeply. Derek smiled.

'' hmm, something smells good'' he said sexily. Derek rolled his eyes.

'' go sit down breakfast is almost done'' derek to brian. Brian went to sit on the couch. And soon derek was walking towards the couch with two plates, one was his the other was for brian. He handed brian the plate and sat down as well. Soon the exorcism came on. Soon they where finished with they're food they sat there watching it. Derek was sitting cross legged on the couch, when suddenly a scene came out, and derek jumped up and buried his head into Brians chest. Brian wrapped his arms around derek. He chuckled.

'' heh heh I always knew horror was ur soft spot'' Brian murmured. Derek pulled his head off of Brians chest and rolled his eyes.

'' well anyway's, lets talk about the death angels, how come they added you and Lucas as chameleons'' he asked wanting to change the subject.

'' well, I dunno, I mean they did say that this danger or whatever was getting close, and stronger, so I guess they needed more people'' he said wrapping an arm around derek and pecked im on the cheek.

''im bored cmon lets go to the auditorium, liven this day up'' he told brian happily

**so I have been thinking…and sorry it was so short!**

**suddenly I got inspired by Stephanie meyer… so...in your reviews you can put team lucas or team brian, depending on who u wish derek would end up with, c'mon it would make me happy... I would post faster**

**Lucas:go team Lucas!  
Brian: *cuts him a look* go team brian!**

**Derek:…team Derek!?**

**Both Derek and brian: wtf?**

**Btw heres a link to my original storie, I hope u luv it…and review!...on the OTHER STORIE AS WELL, 3 reviews and ill post sooner, 5 and ill post 3 chapters in one week  
**

** 10920815-supernaturals-all-wolfed-up**


	10. read!

**Ok im sorry I trolled u guys….but I wanted to take the time to say, could ypu pweeeeesss read my storie on wattpad and review…I don't even think you need an acc….plesssss! heres a link**

** 10920815-supernaturals-the-change-supernaturals-all-wolfed**


	11. Hollywood!

**Alright im actually super happy, cus one of my fans actually went to check out my storie its kyliemyhero…who is that btw…is that u shadow?, oh and sowwy! I didn't mean to procrastinate, but I HAD to get some stuff done on elsword so forgiveme ?**

**Derek: dumbass, just start the storie uv token long enough without posing this chap up**

**Me:fuk u!**

**Lucas:ive already done that *smirks***

**Brian:*raises fist***

**Me: chill out!**

…

so originally Derek was gonna throw on the clothes he used for the mega jam, but , well …kylie approached them and asked what they were doing… as soon as she found out… lets just say… now Derek found out that shadow falls has they're own stage…makup artist's…no like for real… kylie called them up, Derek was on his way to meet them now. He headed into the back stage section with brian right behind him. He almost fainted. The set looked like something right off of Hollywood. He reluctantly took a chair while brian went off to the other dressing room. A perky pink haired lady walked up to him.

'' hello, im Lydia I will be doing your makup today, ski is doing your outfit in the clothing room, don't worry it wont be very different, it will just be tweaked a little''

Derek grinned at the word 'tweaked' knowing kylie had gotten him into a mess. Then the lady start dabbing some powder on his face, after that she drew a star design that incircled his left eye, and lastly she made his light blue streaks a deeper shade, so they stood out more. The entire process took an hour she finally let him stand up. When he stood up he didn't believe who he saw.

'' i-im beautifull'' he said awestruck

'' ofcourse, I did your makeup after all, now go ski is waiting in there with your outfit.

_When did this turn into a stage production? All I wanted was to mess around in the stage, oh well, it is sorta fun,….in a weird way_

He walked into the dressing room to find a dark haired lady

'' hello I am ski'' she said, with a british accent, witch somehow turned him on, the lady couldn't be more then 19, derek's age.

'' hey'' he said back she eyed him up and doww

'' alright take off everything but your underwear, to try on your new outfit'' she told him

'' isn't there like a bathroom I can go into or something?'' he asked nervously

'' uhh, no, just do it'' she said now annoyed

''fine'' he said stripping down to his boxers. Then she handed him the silver skinny jeans, witch now as Derek pulled then on, were tighter. And she handed him the silver vest

'' where's the shirt im supposed to put under it?'' he asked honestly

'' there isn't one, that's how it's supposed to look'' she said, as if she has dealt with this before. He obeyed and put the vest on.

'' that's it, now the rest is up to you'' she said, shoving him out the door. _Uhh no wonder Hollywood stars go crazy _he said suddenly simpathising. Little did he know he this action was gonna teach him how hard holly wood could really be. When he walked out the room he almost shut down from overload. There was brian, in the same outfit has him except it was white not silver. His muscled arms made Derek wanna tackle him right then and there, and by the way brian was looking at him he wanted to as well

. . then ski, and this other lad from the room brian walked out from rushed over to them before they could talk.

'' wiat! Last touches they said in unision. Ski put a loose fitting silver tie around Derek's neck and the other lady put a white one around brains, witch turned Derek on that much more, in some places more then others, Brian must have noiced because he glanced downward and rinned. Derek turned blood red. _Stupid sinny jeans! _He said mad at the reavealing clothes he had on. Brian walked over to him and whispered into his ear.

'' don't worry, I cant attend to that later'' he said sexily, Derek thought he was about to explode, but not before putting brian on the same spot, he glanced downward realy quick to see he already was. He chuckled and grabbed brian by the tie dragging him to the courtains sexily. They stood right by the courtains, they could hear the crazed campers.

'' this is it, you ready'' he asked the vampire/ chameleon

'' yeah'' he said and with that the walked infront of the curtains to see a wave of campers, at first Derek felt woozy, but he looked at brian smiling and felt confident again. ( keep in mind the dance routine Derek is gonna do is the same as the one Justin bieber did in his concert in new York, also if ur gonna enjoy search up the songs on youtube as Derek sings them)

'' ALRIGHT WHOS READY TO BLOW THIS SHIT UP!'' Derek said enthusiasticley. The crowd screamed

'' I thought so'' then the music started playing in the background(beauty and a beat Justin bieber ft nicki minaj)

He went and grabbed the mike.''lets do this'' he whispered.

'' Yeah..  
Young Money..  
derek lights

Brian!..

Show you off  
Tonight I wanna show you off (aye,aye,aye)  
What you got  
A billion could've never bought (aye,aye,aye)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya''  
he closed his eyes in concentration  
''Cause all..  
I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all..  
Bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause..''

derek and brian then began dancing, some legit stuff like backfips and stuff like that.

''Body rock,  
Girl, I can feel your body rock (aye,aye,aye)  
Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now (aye,aye,aye)

We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, we're young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya

Cause all..  
I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all..  
Bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do''

brian-''Uh, Uh  
In time, ink lines, b-bitches couldn't get on my incline  
World tour, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign  
derek.. lighter, you know Imma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, weiner, but I gotta keep an eye out for Lucas  
Beauty, Beauty and the Beast  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time a beauty on the beats''

Derek-(Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock)  
(Yeah, Yeah, yeah, Let's go, Let's go!)

Cause all..  
I need, is a Beauty and a Beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all..  
Bout you, when the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...'' he stapped in a final pose panting. The crowd screamed they're head's off.

'' alright one last song before we go'' he said finally, after he caught his breath.

'' before I sing this song, y'all think I can rap?'' he held the mike out to the campers. They all shook they're heads no.

''hmmm, that made me feel sad'' he said playfully

'' hmm, what about brian, you guys think he can rap?'' he said they all immediatley shook they're heads yeah.

'' good, cus he was the one who wrote this song(no I didn't, it was nicki minaj or her songwriters, so don't arrest me, btw this song is called the boys by nicki minaj ft cassie, but I tweaked it so it was the boys by brian ft derek lol!)'' derek said referring to a month ago when brian showed him the song. Brian made a surprised look, but not for long because as soon as the music started playing he started performing as well

Brian- '' Punch line king, no boxer though  
Might pull up in a Porche, no Boxster though  
Tell a hater yo, don't you got cocks to blow  
Tell 'em kangaroo Nick I'll box a hoe  
They said I got five in a pasta bowl  
But don't go against brian impossible  
I'm the king do what my wrist more popsicle  
Man these hoes couldn't ball with a toss-to-go n-igga''  
derek took up his cue  
''Your lipstick stains  
Smells like a cheap hotel  
Diamond watches and a gold chain  
Can't make my frown turn around  
The boys always spending all their money on love  
The boys always spending all their money on love''

Then he looked at the crowd and raised his eyebrows as is to say, lets see if I cant rap after this  
''They wanna touch it  
Taste it, see it, feel it  
Bone it, own it, yeah yeah  
Dollar dollar paper chaser  
Get that money, yeah yeah''

''alright, now ima ask you guys one last time, you guys think I can rap?'' he chuckled when they made the universal hand sign for more or less. Then began to sing again  
''You get high love a bunch of girls  
And then cry on top of the world  
I hope you, have the time of your life  
I hope I, don't lose it tonight

Brian-Bonehead p-ssy, got lots of juice  
Lopsided on the curb so I block the coupes  
Watch the dudes, man I'm stingy with my putty cat diddy  
Did you ever love me Stevie  
Purrrr, pull up in a burrrr  
Wrist on brrr, pussy on prrrrerrr  
I don't even break when I'm backing up  
I swerve on a n-gga if he actin' up  
I don' push more sixes then a play day  
Get money by the millions, f-ck a day rate n-gga''

Derek-Your bossed up swag  
Got 'em drooling like a new born bag  
The dollars in their eyes  
Got them blinded by your masquerade  
The boys always spending all their money on love  
The boys always spending all their money on love  
They wanna touch it  
Taste it, see it, feel it  
Bone it, own it, yeah yeah  
Dollar dollar paper chaser  
Get that money, yeah yeah  
derek ran a hand through his hair

''You get high love a bunch of girls  
And then cry on top of the world  
I hope you, have the time of your life  
I hope I, don't lose it tonight''

Brian-I put all you b-tches onto them good laced fronts  
Girls is my sons carry them for 8 months  
And yes ya premature, Young Money to the core  
I might give you the ticket, so you can come see the tour  
Oh dats you're new girl, that's that mid-crave  
A buck 50 on your face with a switch blade  
Or the razor, hear the razor, she my son yeah, but I ain't raise her  
Lose me hater, I get that loosely paper  
Them v-necks be studded  
I'll t-rex, be gutted out  
I tell her Nicki be chillin'  
I'mma keep her in her feelings, because you'll never be Jordan  
You could'nt even be Pippen  
You couldn't even be trippin  
You can't afford a vacation  
I'm out in Haiti with Haitians  
I go to Asia with Asians  
You mad dusty, you unload dusty pasta  
I just come through with a six, like my name was blossom'' Brian finalised panting

Brian-You get high love a bunch of girls  
And then cry on top of the world  
I hope you, have the time of your life  
I hope I, don't lose it tonight  
You get high love a bunch of girls  
And then cry on top of the world  
I hope you, have the time of your life  
I hope I, don't lose it tonight  
The boys always spending all their money on love  
The boys always spending all their money on love  
The boys always spending all their money on love  
The boys always spending all their money on love'' Derek finished.

'' alright now that I did that there's, theres something I wanna get off my chest right now''. He signaled brian to walk up to him. Then right then infront of the crowd, he leaned in and kissed brian, infront of everyone. Sure enough the girls in the crowd whooped loudly. Brian rolled his eyes. Then derek made a goofy face and a peace sign. And brian wrapped his arm around derek.

'' your goofy'' he told the camaleon.

'' yeah and you're hot'' he shot back

'' I know'' he said huskily. They were almost out when a guy in a suit, around 24 he thought approached him _hmm, sexy, but not my type _then realization sucker punched him. He thumped Brian's shoulder

'' th-th-th-that's'' brian finished for him

'' alex star'' he said dumbstruck.

'' you're the son of ross star!'' Derek exclaimed

'' the owner of the Biggest music company ever!'' he said

''yes and my father sent me here due to some videos of you guys he saw on youtube, and he sent me here to check if you guys out'' laex said, and then he looked derek up and down and grinned sexily.

'' you guys didn't dissapoint, so my father is offering you two a record deal, deadline to accept it is in a month. In the foirst four months you will have at least four music videos, and after that will assume a world tour'' he said, but the last part drained the blood from derek's face.

'' that means I wont see any of my friends for a year'' Derek told him dissapointedly.

'' you have a month'' alex repeated and left. Derek gace brian a question mark look.

'' what ?'' he asked clueless. Derek facepalmed.

'' we cant just ditch shadow falls for a year'' he explained

'' yeah we can'' Brian answered immediately not even thinking about it.

'' I don't know, I guess I have to think about it'' he told Brian, not really wanting to give up hollywood, but not wanting to give up shadow falls either.

'' well c'mon babe, I got somethin for you when we get home'' Brian said sexily, Grabbing Derek's wrist and leading him to the cabin

…

***sigh* finally its done, and it wasn't even that good, well hope you liked it anyway, untill next time!, btw 3 reviews or i wont update...ive already gone a long time once i wont shy away from doin it ag again**


	12. im ep c

**Sunfeather!, out off all the entries tht I got, she was a winner. **

**So if you r ok with it cani post the entry on here tis ep!c**

**Oh an whats more, you get free skyrim! Heres the link, but first download bittorent an then winrar**

Elder scrolls V Skyrim free full version download for PC. A rapid torrent file of around i downlaoded it took me around 2.5 hrs which is pretty fast for a 5gb you need is to downlaod it wid bittorrent & then open it with WINRAR, once you've extracted all the files to one of ur folder , then it remains one last step to do which is called replacing Cracked files. Pick all files from the cracked folder & put it in real folder(main folder which contains all files/data) & then you're set to play one of the best games ever made . ENJOY

Download link:  
/torrent_details/35...

****if u need some xtra help then u can read the comment section included in the downlaod link*****

Linkk for comment SECTION:  
/torrent_details/35...


	13. tears and roars

**Here is an exlucsive preview for a very special two part coming up**

**Derek: yeah get ready**

Derek's heart felt like it was on fire and stabbed and his face was drowned in tears, but he walked up to stage anyways. He picked up the mike and looked at the crowd and then at the two boys he loved, one, broke him emotionally, and the other, was there for him. The music began and with a broken voice, he talked through thick tears

'' h-here is my new song, dedicated to to one of the two special boys here'' the one that messed looked at him and whispered

'' I didn't mean it'' he told him but Derek began the song anyway(song:cry-rihanna but Derek sings it this time)

'' I'm not the type to get my heart broken

I'm not the type to get upset and cry- he stopped to wipe his tears-

'''Cause I never leave my heart open Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me Never got the whole

'in love' thing And someone can say they love me truly

But at the time it didn't mean a thing  
My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round And deep inside

my tears I'll drown I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'?

I strayed from love, this is how I feel  
This time was different Felt like I was just a victim

And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition And I've got all the symptoms

Of a boy with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry  
Did it happen when we first kissed? 'Cause it's hurtin'

me to let it go Maybe 'cause we spent so much time And I know that it's no more  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby Maybe why

I'm sad to see us apart I didn't give to you on purpose Gotta figure out how you stole my heart  
My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round And deep

inside my tears I'll drown I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'?

I strayed from love, this is how I feel  
This time was different Felt like I was just a victim

And it cut me like a knife When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition And I've got all the symptoms

Of a girl with a broken heart But no matter what you'll never see me cry  
How did I get here with you? I'll never know I never meant to let it get so

personal And after all I tried to do, stay away from lovin' you I'm broken hearted,

I can't let you know And I won't let it show, you won't see me cry –the song was sorta ironic seeing as too derek was crying right now in front of him be he kept on-

''This time was different Felt like I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife

When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition And I've got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart

But no matter what you'll never see me cry  
This time was different Felt like I was just a victim And it cut me like a knife When

you walked out of my life (You'll never see me cry)  
Now I'm in this condition And I've got all the symptoms Of a girl with a broken heart

But no matter what you'll never see me- he broke down then and there infront of everyone he fell to his knees sobbing. But ******* was there he picked him up and left to they're cabin

**awsome right?, ok well I want y'all to tell me who you think it is in your reviews**

**Now heres a trailer for the *drumroll* finale! Oh and listen to lux aeterna! While u listen to this**

Brian and Lucas ran towards the monster before them. And they're fists connected with it at the same time sending it flying but with a swipe of its tale brian was sent flying into a tree, unconscious

''brian!'' Lucas yelled but he didn't have much time because the creature was behind him with an open clawed hand

''Lucas! Watch out'' derek shout so loudley he knew his voice would be gone the next day. He dashed to the creature and held out both his palms, they connected with the creature's hand slowing it down but not stopping it.

''derek!''Lucas shouted, well growled more like. But suddenly the wait was removed at first derek though he had gotten a burst of strength but he turned around to find a pissed looking brian. He was lifting the monsture by its stomach, the thing was about the size of a dragon but he was lifting it somehow. But then he looked into brian's eyes, they were a familiar gold with his pupils slit, his hair had a brand new red streak in it.

'' f-fuego-camaleon'' derek said awesturck it his transformation. Brian proceeded to then roar at the creature, it roared back and this must've pissed off brian because he blasted towards it but he must've been going to fast because he didn't stop even when his leg's stopped moving and the creature picked him up and body slammed brian but derek didn't have time to react because the thing was now focusing on derek.

''fuck '' he said as the monster was about to claw his head off, but suddenly something blurred infront of him and it flew back. He looked up to see an en-raged lucas, he two had glowing gold eyes, a green streak in his hair.

''terra-camaleo'' he said awstruck at the second transformation. But he two was subdued to the monster and now derek screamed, not a sound of sorrow well some of that but of pure rage, and the screamed shifted to a roar, his blue streak shifted to a rainbow strak, the gold part of his ireces shifted to a rainbow coloring as his pupil's shifted to gold(already slit) and a electric rainbow aura engulfed him.

Scene goes black them opens up again-

Derek roared and there were literally cracks at his feet after he did it.

…

**That was ep!c and the actuall thing will be even better , btw next chap will be up by –drum roll- Wednesday if not today or tomorrow sorry for the wait**


	14. beach party!(ps this is the realthing

**Aight the long awaited new chapter is here!, oh aand btw y'all pissin me off!, how da fuck is is shadow THE ONLY FRIGGEN PERSON REVIEW, WHAT THE HELL DUDE!, so next time I wont update till I get 3 reviews, aight? Btw im not afro-am, im Hispanic,I just think its fun to talk like that**

…**.**

They where at the cabin in less than a couple of seconds, and had each others pants off in less than that time. There desire was evident in they boxers.

'' fuck'' they breathed out, and locked eachers lips and slipped they're hands into the others underwear. Then derek started pumping Brians erection, and soon enough he came, and then Brian proceeded to do the same with dereks erection, and soon they collapsed in each others chests.

…

An hour later

Derek got up and immediately felt hungry. He gingerly untangled himself from Brian, went downstairs and made a sandwich. He was almost finished when he was approached from behind, by his still half asleep wrapped his arms around derek's waist and swayed him side to side.

'' that was epic'' he breathed into Dereks neck.

'' yeah, I know'' he replied.

''im hungry'' Brian said taking a bite from Derek's sandwich. Derek immediately got into playfull mode and yanked the sandwich away.

'' hey get your own'' he said. And as he planned, Brian immediately lunged for the sandwich but Derek ducked, but Brian was still quick as well and bearhugged Derek. And nibbled on his ear till he bunked(gave up the struggle) he ate the sandwich and Kylie called Derek.

'' get ready were going to Daytona beach this weekend'' she told him

''wait..thats in florida…and its Friday so why would I get ready rght now?'' he asked and then there was a honk.

'' because were driving there!'' she told him, and that was all he needed to hear.

''get ready were goin to florida!'' he shouted to Brian, but he was already ready in his bathing suit and tank top. Witch showed off his body, Derek put on his bathing suit as well as a tank top, and packed both they're luggage, since brian was already in the car, but it only took Derek a couple of seconds because he used his superspeed. He almost froze when he found out who was in the car, Brian already looked pissed off.

''h-hey Luke'' he said trying out his new nickname for the werewolf.

He held up to fingers.'' Sup'' he said simply Derek got in the back seat with brian and Lucas…and Alex…Star, who was in beach wear… _ damn that's hotter than before _ Kylie must of caught his look be cause soon she was saying,

''ohh yeah, I ran into this cutiepie yesterday'' she said making alex blush and started the car to Kylies cabin.

''Della!, Miranda hurry the hell up'' and soon enough the witch and vampire where getting into the car. Della got into the front seat with Kylie and Miranda sat in the back with Derek,Brian,Lucas, and alex(don't ask me how I made so much space in a camry… I just did) and soon enough they were driving . and soon Lucas was watching some funny video on his phone and it must've been hilariouse because he suddenly said

''dude! Fail'' and what nearly gave him a heart attack was that Brian said

'' dude I know right, he just up and fell'' and next

'' yeah that's classic, I bet he'll never try that again'' and suddenly

'' hey Lucas.. your pretty cool, ill forget that I hate ur guts'' he held out his hand

'' and I guess ill forget that you tried to kill me'' and he shook Brians hand.

Suddenly Kylie leaned over and…..kissed della… all four boys looked as if they had seen a ghost…and like any other boy…whooped with joy

'' animals'' Della breathed out.

'' you know it'' Derek chanted around 9:00 they where aproching Miami..still aways from dyatona but in florida..and Derek was tired as hell so he rested his head on Brians chest and Brian wrapped his arms around Derek.

''aww…how sweet is that'' Miranda said from behind, Brian just rolled his eyes. And Lucas…poor Lucas looked sad as hell.

'' whats wrong'' asked alex.

**Lucas pov**

It hurt Lucas terribly to see the boy he loved snuggle with Brian…he didn't hate the vampire…in fact he used to have a crush on Brian… but it still hurt, then Alex asked him what was wrong.

''uhh, nothing'' he said still hiding

'' uhhh its not nothing, sir you look like I just stabbed you in your cock'' he said sarcasticly Lucas sorta chuckled at this.

''alright..ill tell you…derek is my ex..but I deserve it'' his eyes watered up and he sounded about to cry

'' because I got my dads fucking temper…I-I did something I will always regret'' a tear rolled down Lucas's cheek, but Alex wiped it away slowly with a thumb.

'' you hit him…didn't you?..but you didn't mean it so don't cry'' he said trying to comfort him, but Lucas shook his head

'' he didn't even fight back, he just looked… sad… like his whole world just shattered'' he said

'' I don't believe that… he Looks like he would whoop your has..although you could probably over power him'' he told him truly, but lucas just sat there, and suddenly Alex was leaning into Lucas, and lucas into alex…and then Kylie honked her damn horn

'' were here!'' she said happily everybody..even the now awake Derek shouted with joy they bought they're hotel rooms and headed straight to the beach.

…

**Alright! There you go now I might now update as quck as I used to but that is due to the other storie im am writing …SuperHuman..and read it…it is definitely more fun to read than this one**

**Derek: hey!**

**Me:but this storie is still ep!c!**

**Heres the link to it if you wanna check it out**

s/3113926/1/Superhuman


	15. Tears part 1(its here!)

**Premire!**

**Aight its here!... the official premire off TEARS part 1, hope y'all are excited about it… and ima cut one of y'all bitches if you guys don't make your reviews EXTRA ecstatic…**

**Derek:yeah!**

**Me: why are you soo happy?..just look at the name of the chapter…tears…who do you think they're coming from?...dumbass**

**Derek:ohh**

…**.**

''hey guys wanna go for a swim?'' Derek asked, everyone said sure and went to the water. They played waterwrestling and other fun games…until he saw the shark.

'' uhh guys…theres definetly a great white in the water'' Derek said

''yeah I saw it too'' Kylie replied.

''ima go take care of it…it should be nothing for a supernatural'' he told them… Brian looked sort of worried but let Derek go to the sea creature. He shape-shifted so that he was a reminiscent of a mermam(munus the gay hair and crap…this one had sharp teeth and a dorsal fin) he got there in no time and subdued the stupid fish in even less time, then swam back to the group, in human form. ''Piece of cake'' he told them

'' few'' Kylie said

'' yeah, or else we'd be dealing with some half eaten swimmers'' lucas added

''ikr, like no one came here to get fucked up by some fish, they came to have fun'' soon, they where huddled in a circle near a bonfire. Brian had his arms around Derek. Alex was attempting some sort of scary storie, witch wasn't really that scary, well not scary at all, then suddenly Kylie, removed her arm from around della, and got up

'' im going to the bathroom guys'' she said and disappeared into the back, and then Brian shuddered.

''huh, what happened'' Derek said sitting upright

''nothing,lay back down'' he murmured, about a couple of seconds after that, Brian got up too, and went in the same direction as Kylie. And it was a while already and they weren't back so Derek went too…and he found them…unfourtnatly

''BRIAN WHAT THE FUCK!'' he yelled both sad and enraged,Brian pulled away from kylie.

**Ok I know it was short but im sorry, the rest is for part two!**

**Derek:yeah so stay tuned**

**Lucas:huh I wasn't even mentioned in this one**

**Me: ok yeah I kno I havnt been involving Lucas, but in this one it was on pourpose**

**Brian:dude!, first you get luke, then make him fuck up, so then you get me, and make me fuck up too?!, whos next?, alex!**

**Alex: uhhh**

**Me:nope, I got other plans for alex**

**And I swear to god if I don't get at least 2 reviews or one really long one im not posting sh!t, that's the reason the one is short as well, due to lack of motivation, so review if you want part deux faster and longer**


	16. tears part 2

**Yooo!, so heres part 2!,and u guys make me sad,nad how come I haven't heard of shadow?whtever **

…**..**

Brian pov

Brians heart felt like coal, he didn't even mean to kiss kylie, he just remembered feeling something take over him at the bonfire, and then pulling away from kylie to see a pissed looking Derek…who was now running away from him…fast, like faster than vampire fast…and if word of this incident got to della…brian would surly get WHOOPED so he took off as well, he somehow cot up to the distraught rayo(short for rayo-camaleon)

'' DereK! CALM DOWN Im sorry, I didn't even mea-'' he was cut off by Derek slamming his fist into Brians cheek, sending him flying(WOAH, feisty!, lo lima shut up now)

'' fuck you, im not a fucking toy for you guys to fuck with, if you got bored you-you should have told me'' he said crying, his eyes were still blue but they were like glowing. Brian felt like breaking down and crying right then and there…and Brian DID NOT CRY, but it wasn't expected for Derek to just come out and deck him like that.

''i-i-I sorr-'' he didn't even finish because his throat choked up

Derek pov

Derek felt like hell, he was soo…well emotional right then that he just stood there…shaking, when suddenly he just broke down and fell onto his knees sobbing, and soon, there was Lucas holding him… and growling at Brian. Then kylie came back looking confused and scared as hell, and there was della…looking sad and pissed

'' you kissed him didn't you'' she said, a tear rolling down her cheek

''della i-'' but all she was talking to was rustling leaves, because della was gone.

'' your sick,you hear that, I wouldn't even stoop that low'' Lucas growled at Brian, Brian just stood there taking it in, tears rolling down his cheek, but now Derek was getting up looking, well mad and suddenly he took off. Lucas kept glaring at Brian so that pissed Brian off so he immediately stood up and got close to Lucas

''WHAT? You gonna hit me?, go ahead gimmie a reason to beat ur fucking ass'' he said, but lucas turned around and took off in derek's direction.

Derek kept running, and running until a pair of arms grabbed him.

'' Derek stop'' Lucas said so he did, and he turned around… and kissed Lucas at first lucas took it in, he even wrapped his arms around Derek, but then he pulled away

''no'' he told the rayo

Derek felt smacked like somebody just fucking slapped him

'' fine, '' he said and took of faster than ever..he didn't stop till he was literally at a stage…like I didn't know where he was just there.. one minute he was running and the next he was at a stage, a couple million people looking at him. (aight name of song so you can look it up on youtube- somebody that I used to know-gotye ft tonic) as soon as the music started playing he started singing, but he saw Brian kylie Lucas and della…and alex walk into the crowd they were about to jump on it when Derek looked directly Brian

''pay attention…this is for you…jerk'' he said cokilly

'' Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember''

the crowd started clapping

''You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end  
Always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over''

he gripped the mike tighter

''But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened  
And that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
You didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know''

a tear rolled down dereks cheek

''Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
And I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know...

But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened  
And that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger  
And that feels so rough  
You didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records  
And then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know

Somebody  
I used to know  
Somebody  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Somebody  
I used to know  
Somebody  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
I used to know  
that I used to know  
I used to know  
Somebody...'' he finished then walked off and was about to start running again when a pair of arms grabbed him

''Brian, im done aight?'' he said but he didn't give up there he turned derek around

''listen!, I didn't even have control of what I was doing something took over me around the bonfire'' he told derek and derek started sniffing Brian's neck then pulled back recognition smacking him in the face.

''ohhh,oops'' he said feeling dumb and then he pulled Brian into a deep kiss and pulled back.

'' but if you ever do actually cheat…you're gonna die'' Brian chuckled and rolled his eyes, so what was it that took over me?'' he asked, and that seemed to piss derek off, not brian but whatever he was talking about was what made him mad, cus his eyes shifted to gold. And suddenly he was gone his fang's were extending, but soon he was back at the camp, at the same area that the mist took over that camper

''come on!'' derek said pissed off, his voice double toned(monstrish)

'' come at me!'' you pull a stunt like that huh!?, well now you're gonna get youre ass beat!'' he yelled, then suddenly a man, around his twenty's with black hair pale whit skin, black shirt, and black skinny jeans(look up derek from teen wolf) but what really set derek of were his eyes, they were purple, the same shade as the damn mist.

''hmm so you fell into my trap huh?'' in a split second he had his hand around dereks neck, cutting of his air, and shoved him against a tree

'' well, I wonder whos gonna save you this time

….

**Yessss! The finally is going to be the next two chapters after that I will be done!, but don't get sad ima do another storie after this one, more or less a follow up**


	17. evil unleashed part 1

ALRIGHT FISRT OFF, I KNOW LAST CHAP WAS UNREALISTIC…BUT I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE TYING TO MUCH SO THAATS WHY, and unless this chap gets at least 2 reviews, part two aint coming and im for real..try me and see, and believe it or not im actually being nice cus aoutta the 30-40 people that read last chapter all I asked for was 2

…

Derek shifted his eyes to gold.

'' who says'' he summoned lightning around his left hand. ''I need them'' he said and grinned exposing his fangs. But the guy grinned.

'' ohhh sparkly ! im soo scared'' he taunted, but Derek wasn't an idiot he took that as an advantage and stabbed the assaulter with his lightning hand, the guy grimaced and gave Derek a sour look. Derek grinned at this. And then shoved a full powered punch up the guys stomach, and hen dilvered a swift roundhouse kick.(see… he DOES have a bad side) then grabbed the guy by his neck and shoved him against the tree causing cracks on it.

'' you….my friend, are the one that needs saving'' he said, but his grin didn't last for long, because purple smoky energy started circling the guy, Derek gasped, backing away slowly and then, suddenly the guy started bombarding him with fists and kicks, Derek coughed out blood, and then he grabbed the assaulters hand and punched him in the face, and suddenly it was just them un a blurred dance of fists and kicks, sometime around the fight Derek started ingulfing his fists in lightning, causing cuts to surround his fists, so it hurt his fist ,but he was landing any attacks anyway so he undid the lightning, soon he started to get tired, and the guy seemed to notice because suddenly he had Derek by his neck again, but this time he was crushing it, slowly,

'' three thousand years, stuck, in a fucking pit!, yeah well I guess your dad finally croaked huh?'' he asked, and that was when Derek got pissed off

''d-don't, talk!, t-to me a-about him!'' he croak, then winced as the assaulter continued to crush him.

''hmm, lemmie tell you this storie, by the time im finished you will be dead so, listen closeley''

'' a very long time ago, me and your dad, were ''close'' friends, but he was too much of a goodie goodie, so he, uhh we went our separateways, a shame really he was really powefull'' Derek started to turn purple

'' well anyways, well I decided to take the ''dark road''as he refered to it, but it lead to great power, so whatever right?, well the catch was that it was kinda dark, so it required 12 campers to die, and apperantly that wasn't right, according to the death angels, I was too bad to be kept alive so they sent him in

-flash back-

A man, in his 20's, who strongly resembled Derek, was standing in front of a man who was like a 20 yr old version of the man fighting Derek, dereks dad's hair had streaks of raibow in it, and rainbow aura was flashing around him. His pupils where the same rainbow color, and they where in the shape of a spinning blade. The same could be said about the assaulter, except instead of rainbow it was purple, and the pupils were in a sorta x shape, but the edges where round.

'' jake!'' your not like this stop this while you still can!'' kyle lights shouted( I realize that derek's dads first name is not kyle, but it is not specified either and I also realize that the last name is lakes, but I just now found that out and don't feel like changing it)

'' hahahaha, kylie you sorta funny,and cute when your angry, but no, not that easy bud'' he said, and then kylie nodded his head sadly

'' then I guess I have to do this huh" he said, and suddenly he shoved his hand into the ground, and colorfull energy streaked towards jakes leges, causing a giant chasm to erupt under him, and he fell in, with tear blurred eyes kylie closed the chasm

-end of flash back-

'' so now, you see?'' jake said, but derek's eyes started to roll back and he passed out, just as a furiouse growl ripped through the woods and a pissed looking brian charged towards jake, he tackled him down and started to beat the shit outta him, Derek fell to the ground coughing

…**..**

**So there is part one…seriously tho review**


	18. evil unleashed part 2

**Alright here it is the chosen hour!, well not really, just an ep!c finally, ima shut up now **

**Derek: yeah you go ahead and do that**

**Me:pft! Wha?who?, nigga im not the one getting choked out ok?**

**Derek: im not either, anymore**

**Me: shut up, before I make jake rip of your di-**

**Derek:ahem!**

**Alright enjoy the final chapter**

…**..**

Brian continued to assault jake, until suddenly, brian was flying across the scenery, he landed with a thump, but got back up, just then Lucas got to the scene, he rushed to dereks side(btw kylie and della don't know about this because they stood behind in Daytona) suddenly brian held a white hot hand and flames blasted out of it, but jake was ready for this, because he held out a hand and lightning like purple energy shot out of it, the two powers collided, and for a short while, it seemed like fire was gonna over power dark energy, but then jake flexed his hand and, well brian tucked and rolled out of the way, barely though, but that was enough for Lucas to slam his foot into the ground, causing a wave of earth to fly towards jake, he succumbed under it

''yeah! WE DID IT!'' brian exclaimed and clapped Lucas on the shoulder, Brian was getting ready to fling Derek over his shoulder when one of the rocks whizzed passed his ears.

''huh?'' he said turning around, and he almost had a heart attack, a dragon, no wait, it wasn't a dragon it didn't have wings, or a long neck, but it did have scales a horn, sharp teeth,and a really really long tail, oh and claws. It turned around to face them and roared into they're faces. Brian gave Lucas a look, and as if he'd read his mind they both charged at the monster, or the now transformed jake, they could've transformed into actuall dragons, but then they would actually be a different supernatural, and that would be uncomfortable, so they just both slammed they're fist's into the monsters face sending it it spin-swerved its tail slamming into brains chest there was a loud crack as his ribs cracked, and another one as he slammed into the tree, Derek had bareley opened his eyes when he saw this,

'' bria-'' he was cutoff by a burning,electrical sensation, in his chest'' he winced, and shut his eyes. Lucas got into a fighting stance

'' Derek!, get brian and go!'', by now Derek was barley able to get on his knees, but even then he was not going to leave him like that.

'' no, I-I wont leave you!'' he shouted, suddenly the monster wasn't infront of lucas it was behind Derek, just like in his nightmare

''derek run!'' lucas shouted, that was enough to jolt Derek into a standing position, he took off at a superhuman speed, but it snagged his shirt and he fell and hit his head on a rock, and just as the creature was about to chomp his head off, something was lifting it, a big ass monster, and flung it back, Derek barley managed to open his eyes to see a pissed looking brian, his eyes were gold, pupils slit, his hair was streaked red, and he had four sets of fangs.

''f-fuego-camaleon'' he said witnessing Brians transformation

'' you ok?'' Brian asked Derek, but he didn't have much time to react because the monster was roaring towards them, but something whizzed infront of the them, Lucas, and roundhoused the fuck outta the monster ( he kicked it ), sending it flying, Lucas's eyes were now iridescent gold, the pupils slit, his hair was streaked green, and he had four sets of fangs.

''heads up'' he said, dusting himself off, Derek attempted to get up but couldn't and the monster was still going for them both brian and Lucas managed to slow it down by holding out both they're idea. It flung them back and they both hit a tree. At the same time. And they didn't look alive. Suddenly fire,lighting like heat flowed through Derek's body, he got up, his eyes still closed, rainbow like energy flared around him. And when he opened his eyes, they wered different, the pupils were shaped like a pentagram(see sasuke's mangenkyou sharingan on google)and they were iridescent blue, and the irices were rainbow, and the streaked part of dereks hair shifted from blue to rainbow.

'' your're gonna die!'' he shouted at the monster, no longer sounding human, then he charged at the monster, and this time, it stayed down for a while so derek began to speak

'' y'know when I was unconscious, well the death-angels were fillin me in on what you purposely left out, you were a rayo-camaleon, like me, but even ascending to your true from, like I just now did, wasn't enough power, was it?, greedy ass, so the evil in your heart turned your colors purple, everything else after that you told me, the true battle, rayo-ultima vs rayo-ultima, or should I say your real type huh? Rayo-ultima-sinestro, either way were an even match'' and just like Derek wanted the creature got up and charged at Derek, Derek side-stepped and began transforming, rainbow lightning and sparks flared around him and soon he was a rainbow version of the monster infront of him, except he had wings and the other one was purple with no wings. They both roared at each other and soon electrical energy was flaming out of they're mouths rainbow vs purple, and this time derek's power was winning, Brian and Lucas woke up, and a huge weight was lifted from derek's heart, but that distraction almost killed him, hadn't he jumped out in time he would be a charred memory. Then they both shifted back to they're human forms and began fighting, all you could see was a blurr, that's how fast they were moving., but suddenly, the man who Derek saw standing behind jake made derek's heart stop.

''d-dad?'' he asked dumbstruck, but then he got knocked the hell out, into a tree, but he was ok,(lol I was cracking up when I wrote this part)

'' im ok!'' he shouted, jake turned around

''kyle?, long time no see'' he said, pissed as hell

'' yeah, im thinkin the same thing'' Derek said, then surprised him self , that he was thinking the same thing as the enemy, he still hated his dad for disappearing like he did

Kylie made a hurt face but began talking

'' listen, I did what I had to do'' he looked at Derek

'' I couldn't stay, I had to leave, I knew jake was gonna come back, I knew he would be exactly here, fighting you guys, and you did a good job, and im really proud that you reached that form, but, I needed time to myself, to come to a decent conclusion'' he said, then looked at jake

'' you, I told you to turn back and stop what you where doing, but you always were stubborn, so its time to end this'' he said, a tear rolling down his cheek, and grabbed his right wrist as rainbow lightning emanated from it

'' your soo conceited'' Jake said grabbing his own left wrist, as purple lightning began to emanate from it as well, then they both charged at each other, they were about to clash when at the last second Derek recalled something he heard in class,

''if they clash, they're both gonna die'' he said and charged in between them, he hated them both, but didn't think they deserved to die(insert dramatic pause here)

''derek!'' brian, lucas , and even kyle managed to yell, but Derek grabbed both kyle's and jakes wrist, twisting it so they faced the opposite trees, splintering them into oblivion

'' you where gonna sacrifice your own life to end him'' Derek said

'' yeah, I knew Jake was much more powerful than me, but not smarter'' he said, Jake had an indignant look on his face, Derek turned to face jake

''cmon, your already like super strong, I don't think a stronger level of power even exist's anymore, so give up the chase'' he said a hint of annoyance in his voice, Jake just kept his face down but began to talk, the hurt in his voice made Derek almost want to cry

'' fine, you guys wanna know why im soo power crazy, because, I know this is gonna sound stupid, but, but I thought, that if I became stronger i-'' he was crying now

'' if I became stronger I would finally impress kyle, and that if I did that I would finally be able to admit my feelings to him, but he was always soo googly eyed for arabina, your mother'' he said looking at Derek, Kyles eyes were moist

'' but I never had the courage to tell him!'' he was about to say something else when Kyle wrapped his arms around him.

'' if you would have said something, well, im sure Derek wouldn't even be here now would he?, so also in a way im happy you didn't, but also, regrettfull'' he said pulling away, but still holding jakes hand he said

'' and I never really liked arabina, she was just my sort of replacement for you… ok fine she was sorta my crush, but I liked you too'' he said blushing slightly

'' well you never showed it it'' Jake said, by now Derek was annoyed

'' just kiss and make up now damnit!'' he said, and that's just what happened, well kiss and _make-out _more like it. And then, after all that, was when kylie and della came

'' where the hell were you guys'' Brian asked them annoyed, Kylie was about to talk when the death-angels suddenly appeared

'' Derek lights, Brian star, and Lucas brook, you three have completed you're mission, you were brave fighters, and for that I will give you three each gifts'' she said to them, but then she got interrupted by kylie

''OMIGOD YOU'RE A RAYO-ULITMA!,wait? Who died'' she asked, Derek rolled his eyes

'' no one died, I thought I lost Brian and Luke to jake, but I already had this form when they came back'' he explained, then looked at his dad and jake

''yo!'' he grumbled, and they seemed to get the message because they pulled away coughing, then turned back to the death-angels

'' well?'' he asked, not knowing where the sudden attitude came from, even the death angel looked surprised, but she summoned a silver sword, engraved with greek writing that said σπαθί της αστραπής(sword of lightning, and know im not a geek, I just used google translate) then as if he'd read the death-angels mind he held out his two hands, and the sword landed on then, but lightning sparked onto dereks arm and sculpted αστραπή χρήστη(lightning user) on it in electric ink, Derek winced slightly and with the provided sheath, he strapped the sword to his back then the death angel turned to Brian

'' are you gonna me me a rayo-ultima?'' he asked hopefully

''no, that is something you must achieve on your own, but you three will each get a destiny blade, it will be with you for life, Derek's already bonded with him'' it said

'' wow so I get a cool tattoo as well?'' he asked the Death angel rolled her eyes and summoned a silver sword similar to Derek's except it had a redish hue to it not electric blue and the engravement was different it said χρήστη από τις φλόγες (user of flames) and fire burned the tattoo onto his arm, it hurt more for him so he clutched derek's hand until it was done, but when the death angel went to Lucas he didn't let go Lucas's sword had a green hue to it its ingraving was γη πλοίαρχος (earth shaker) and a sharp rock carved his tattoo in

''and now, all three of you have accomplished your duty's, and my work here is done, shadow fall's is now safe'' it said, and then it left, Derek turned to Kyle

''i-'' but Kyle ras ready for this and embraced his son.

''its ok bud, you didn't know'' his dad told him, and that seemed to calm Derek down

'' im sorry, I hated you, but I had no right to'' he said pulling back

'' its ok, I wasn't mad, I should have said something'' he told Derek then they hugged, a happy type of hug, not a depressing, _im just hugging you so you feel better hug_

A** month later, the **_**deadline**_

Derek woke up, went to Brian's room c'mon gettup, we gotta go me alex and Luke, i-ive made my decision, a while ago exactly a month ago, Alex Star had come to Derek and Brian and offered thim a record deal, the catch, on the other hand was, they had to run a world tour, and wouldn't be able to see Kylie,Della, and, worst of all, Luke(Lucas), yeah yeah, he was over him and was with Brian now, but his was still good friends with the werewolf, besides, he was dating Alex now anyway's, I know I know, your probably like, ''how come he didn't get a record deal to?, I mean he was singing pretty good at the mega jam, well lucas said ''I don't do hollywood'' so he decided to stay, by now Brian was dressed and they headed to the auditorium, Derek had on the same outfit he had one during the first mega jam, sliver vest, silver tie, silver skinny jeans, silver high tops, Brian wore the same except it was gold not silver, they met up with alex, and Lucas, who had his arm around Alex.

'' so you've made up you're mind?'' Alex asked, Derek grabbed Brians hand.

''yeah,i- we, are taking the deal'' he said, not contining the excitement, and regret in his voice, Lucas looked disappointed, and Kylie and della arrived just in time to hear him accept.

''what!, no you cant do that !'' she said close to crying now

'' Kylie i-I cant give up a deal like this, i-im sorry'' he said, but she wasn't there anymore, just a dust cloud

**a week later at Derek's first official concert**

Derek was wearing an completely new look, he was Hollywood-ified 3 days later after he left shadow falls, he was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, with a leather un zippered jacket with the sleeves purpousley rolled up sagged black skinny jeans, and black 23's(jordans, look em up) he had on a head set instead of actually holding a mike, the Crowd was screaming

(song calling all the monsters by china anne mcclaine look it up on youtube so you can actually enjoy the song)

''Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters

Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

Aye yeah-eh oh!

Aye yeah-eh oh!

Aye yeah-eh oh!

Yeah-eh

Heart thump and you jump

Comin' down with goosebumps!

You dared to go there

Ima-Ima get you so scared!''

he jumped and landed at the edged of the stage actually scaring them, hopefully they thought it was special effects

''We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to''

he ran around the stage holding out his hands to clap the fans's hands

''Eh,eh

You stayin' too late

To be getting afraid

This scene extreme

I-I-I-Ima get you so scared!

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Eh, eh

Gonna get your body shake

Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)

We're comin' to get ya'!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)

We're comin' to get ya'!

If you're only dreamin'

Why I hear you screamin'?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters

Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters

You hide or you try

Kiss tomorrow goodbye!

We thrill to your chill

B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Eeh, eeh

We might just bite

Underneath the moonlight

More fun if you run!

I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'

We're wantin' to

We're hauntin' you

We're wantin' to

Eeh, eeh

Gonna get your body shakin'

Wishin' you could just awaken

Here we go!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)

We're comin' to get ya'!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance (aye yeah-eh)

We're comin' to get ya'!

If you're only dreamin'

Why I hear you screamin'?

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!

Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters

Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!

Gonna paint it red

Get inside your head, head, head

Like a demon choir

Playing with fire, fire, fire

(deep voice)

Gonna get your body shakin'

Wishin' you could just awaken

here we go!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! (aye yeah-eh)

We're comin' to get ya'!

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! (aye yeah-eh)

We're comin' to get ya'!

If you're only dreamin'!

Why I hear you screamin'? (Why I hear you screamin'?!)

Tonight all the monsters gonna dance

We're comin' to get ya'! eh

Aye yeah-eh oh!

Aye yeah-eh oh!

Aye yeah-eh oh!

We're comin' to get 'cha!'' he said panting

'' thank you for coming here!'' he said

End

…

**Alright! Yeah! I finished it, but don't worry i already have red moon up, translation, this isn't the end of Derek, brian,Lucas, Kylie, and della, but in the next book, Derek will be mentioned as a superstar by the protagonist as his major fan, after the next book, red moon, is completed it will be a crossover in both Derek's and Mike's point of view, red moon is a twilight fanfic, but before you go AWWW MAN I HATE TWILIGHT! Don't worry ima revamp the vampires, no pun intended, and so it will actually be interesting so check it out once its out, for real like im countin on y'all, because if you guys don't read it you wont really understand the next one after it witch is based around Derek and Brian sooo peace!...for now**


End file.
